Warrior of Remnant
by Spartan Grey
Summary: Jaune is beaten and left for dead. However it is not the end, when the land of Remnant doesn't like it when heroes are cast aside Jaune is given a second chance. Rated M for language and violence. I do not own RWBY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so all feedback is appreciated.**

**I do not own RWBY or it's characters. **

* * *

><p><span>This takes place after the dance and when they are taking missions<span>.

Glynda had gathered all the first years for a class mission in the auditorium and had told them all to take a seat.

"All first years will be required to take this mission to eliminate the Grimm in a forest outside of Vale, but teams will be divided into groups of three, by mixing you with other teams." Glynda said as a board lit up behind her with images of all the first year students on them.

"The teams will be selected at random by the computer and a separate objective will be given to each team for the mission." Glynda said while the monitor started to pair people up.

"Um why are we being paired up with people from other teams?" Ruby asked while waving her hand in the air.

"Well you will not always be working with your team so this exercise is to test your ability to work with other people as a unit." Glynda said as the screen stopped and displayed all the teams for the mission.

"Team one will be Pyrrah Nikos, Russel Thrush, and Ruby Rose. Team two will be Lie Ren, Yang Xiao Long, and Sky Lark. Team three will be Blake Bellodonna, Nora Valkyrie, and Dove Bronzewing. Team four will be Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, and Cardin Winchester." She called as she continued to name off more teams.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with those two idiots!" Weiss complained to her team after the announcement was over.

"Oh it's not that bad Jaune is a nice guy and you can easily beat Cardin if does anything stupid, so why don't you just chill out and don't be so cold." Yang said making a small pun causing her team to groan in frustration as Weiss went to get her weapon from her locker.

**-In the Locker room-**

"Hey Ice Queen!" Cardin yelled as he walked up to Weiss.

"What do you want Cardin?" she asked rather annoyed by one of her many nicknames.

"Look I know that we both don't like Arc so how about I tell you a little secret." Cardin said while taking out his scroll.

"And what could you possibly know that I don't." Weiss said as Cardin handed her his scroll.

"Oh, just that Arc faked his transcripts to get into Beacon." Cardin said as he played a recording of Jaune telling Pyrrah how he got into Beacon.

"And what do you want to do about this?" Weiss asked as she gave him back his scroll.

"Well during the mission he could have a little accident sending him back home and away from Beacon." Cardin said as he put his scroll away.

"Hmm we can talk about this later, meet me on the roof in half an hour." Weiss said while walking away while creating a plan in her head.

**Meanwhile in team JNPR's room**

"I just can't believe they stuck me with Cardin, he hates my guts." Jaune groaned sitting on his bed, stressing out over this ordeal.

" It's okay Jaune I'm sure Weiss will do something if he steps out if line." Pyrrah said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know about that, Weiss isn't really the nicest person to be around." Ren said as he leaned on the door of the room.

"Oh come on, don't worry about it Jauney if Cardin tries anything we will just break his legs!" Nora told him, being as happy as she normally is.

"Thanks guys I fell a lot better. Now we better get to bed, we don't want to be late tomorrow." Jaune says as they all leave the room.

**The Next Day**

All the teams were getting into separate air ships and getting ready for the mission.

Suddenly their scrolls received a message.

_Each team has separate objectives to eliminate the Grimm in the forest. After completing your individual objective you are to meet with your teammates at the area your ship landed for evac._

_-Ozpin _

"Ok then let's go." Cardin said as he put his mace onto his shoulder.

"So which one of us will lead, because I think it should be me since I am the strongest out of the three of us." Weiss told as they boarded the airship.

"Ha nice try Princess but me and Arc are both the leaders of our teams so there is no way it's going to be you." Cardin told her as he took a seat.

"Well I know that I have more leadership qualities then the two of you ruffians!" Weiss argued back.

"Cardin, just let her there isn't really a point in arguing." Jaune said, as he was starting to feel sick as the ship took off.

"Fine" Cardin grumbled.

After the air ship had been flying for half an hour Jaune was already in the small restroom, throwing up his lunch.

"So you know what to do right?" Weiss asked him in a serious tone.

"Yeah just make sure you don't mess this up or we are both going to be expelled." Cardin replied while watching the door to the restroom.

The ship flew for another hour until reaching a large forest with hundred of dead white trees and dark green grass.

The ship then landed in a small clearing which was about 6 miles away from a river. Then the team's scrolls received a new message.

_Team 4,_

_Your objective is to eliminate the Grimm that are in field 7 miles north of your landing site, then travel back by following the river and look for any wandering Grimm that also need to be eliminated._

_-Ozpin_

_Target: 20 Ursa and 1 Ursa major._

_Warning: Reports of a Nevermore being seen in the area, handle with caution._

"Okay then let's move." Weiss ordered as she started to head North with Cardin right behind her and Jaune fallowing behind nervously.

"You got it Ice Queen." Cardin mocked while trailing behind her.

"Cardin don't make fun of Weiss or she'll kick you into next week." Jaune warned him as he followed behind.

"Would the two of you just shut up we have Grimm to find and it won't help if you two are talking!" Weiss snapped at the two hunters in training as they continued to move through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you see any major errors in my writing please tell me so that I can edit them.**

**I do not own RWBY or it's characters**.

* * *

><p>The three have been slowly walking north for an hour now and were coming close to their objective.<p>

"Okay be careful, there they are." Weiss warns while pointing at the pack of Ursa.

"Where is the Ursa Major?" Jaune asks, slightly worried about the giant Grimm.

"Calm down Arc it's probably somewhere in the middle pack. Also Snow Queen what exactly is your plan here?" Cardin asks while watching the pack.

"Well the plan is for me to attack first and freeze some of the Ursa in place while you and Jaune follow behind and focus on the ones that aren't frozen." Weiss says, as she takes out her weapon.

"Okay sounds good, lets do it." Cardin replies as he pulls out his mace.

"Ok on my mark..." She orders as she gets into a fighting stance.

"Umm are you sure that's a good..." Jaune starts to argue only to be cut off by Weiss.

"Now!" she yells as she uses a glyph to propel herself forward at the front of the pack.

As she made her way up to them she used the ice dust in her Rapier to freeze seven of them in place while Cardin and Jaune ran out of the tree line to flank some of the Ursa. As they made there way up to them an Ursa made a swipe for Cardin.

"Look out!" Jaune yelled as he went under Cardin and raised his shield to block the claw and then he swung his sword creating a deep gash on the Ursa's body.

After Cardin regained his footing he swung his mace right into the Ursa, sending him flying and causing it to collapse on the ground a few feet away.

Meanwhile Weiss had been dealing with her frozen enemies by stabbing them with the Rapier and then moving onto the next using her glyphs.

After fighting for several minutes both Jaune and Cardin were exhausted and covered in scratches and bruises while Weiss was only slightly winded, but the good thing was that there was only three Ursa left not including the Ursa Major.

"Weiss do you think you can freeze them?" Jaune asks exhausted after fighting some of the other Ursa.

"Sorry but I'm out of ice dust we are just going to have to take care of them the hard way." Weiss says as she raises her Rapier into a battle stance once more.

The Ursa Major then let out a monstrous roar like it was ordering the other Ursa to charge forward.

As they approached Cardin swung his mace, separating one from the others while Weiss led hers away to fight it.

Jaune now realized that he was alone and that he had to fight this Ursa by himself.

'_Ok then bring it on'_ Jaune thought to himself as he charged at the Grimm.

The Ursa had raised it's claw and struck it against Jaune's shield causing Jaune to stumble backward and then clumsily dodged a second strike from the Ursa.

"Oh man that was close"Jaune said to himself as he regained his footing and charged at the Ursa again.

This time when the Ursa prepared to strike Jaune moved to the right and slashed it's side, leaving a large cut on it, causing it to roar in pain.

Meanwhile the Ursa Major had locked it's eyes on Jaune's fight, determining that he was the weak link and was preparing to charge.

Jaune was now parrying the Ursa's strikes and leaving him with more deep cuts. The Ursa charged one last time and Jaune moved his shield under it, lifting it up and then stabbing it through the chest with Crocea Mors. Jaune then pulled his sword out and moved his shield causing the Ursa to collapse onto the ground beside him.

Jaune was now exhausted but glad it was over. While he was catching his breath he barely noticed a massive claw swipe at him leaving only seconds to dodge.

"Are you kidding me!" Jaune said to himself while looking at the Ursa Major who was towering over him.

The Ursa Major went for another strike only for Jaune to roll out of the way. As Jaune got back up the Ursa Major was Major was charging at him then leaped up and swung his claw, aiming directly at Jaune's head. Luckily Jaune raised his shield but was knocked backwards several feet, landing on to his back. As he got back up he noticed his shield now had a massive claw mark that had almost broken the shield.

"You...You monster!" Jaune cried furiously as he charged forward, fueled by rage.

As he got near the Ursa Major he sliced downward with Crocea Mors, cleaving through it's bone mask and destroying one of it's eyes. The Ursa Major then stumbled backwards a little, shocked at the fact that his prey had now permanently wounded him. The Ursa Major the let out another monstrous roar over the loss of it's eye and then charged at Jaune, but only for him to swing his sword once more and decapitating the Ursa Major.

As the Ursa Major collapsed Jaune looked to see Cardin and Weiss were now finished with their Ursa and walked over to meet them.

"Guys let's go. It looks like we are done here." Jaune said while trying to regain his breath from the fight.

But what happened next just shocked him the most.

He was frozen from the waist down along with his right arm.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked nervously as he saw the two still holding their weapons.

"Look Arc, we all know that you never belonged at Beacon so we decided to get rid of you but since the Ursa couldn't, looks like we are going to." Cardin said while putting his mace on his shoulder.

"Weiss?" Jaune said pleadingly as he looked over to her hopping that she would help him.

The only thing he received was an icy glare as she raised her Rapier and lunged at Jaune stabbing him through the chest.

"Urk" was the only noise he could make as the Rapier was pulled out while he coughed up blood.

Then Cardin walked over and slammed his mace into him while enhancing it with fire dust, sending him flying over to the tree line. He then laid there not moving at all being knocked unconscious.

"Good looks like he's dead come on." Cardin said as he put his mace away.

"Wait, we are going to need evidence." Weiss said as she grabbed Jaune's scratched shield off the ground as they left.

About 20 minutes after they left Jaune had regained consciousness and started to crawl away toward the river and then fell in and was letting the current drag him away.

When he woke up again he found himself in a cave with Corcea Mors laid next to him

"Welcome Young Arc." a voice said as Jaune started to look around.

* * *

><p><strong>And Cliffhanger. Sorry everybody but just wanted to end it there.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviews on here since the criticism is helping me write better for future chapters.**

* * *

><p>Jaune had just woken up and swore that he heard voices in the cave.<p>

"Where are you?" Jaune asked to the disembodied voice that he had heard.

"Well young Arc I am everywhere, always keeping my eye on the threats to Remnant." The voice said as it seemed to be coming from everywhere in the cave.

"Ok then who or what are you?" Jaune said as he picked up his sword despite the wounds he had.

"Well young one I am the first hero of Remnant, Alister Helion." The voice said but now appearing in front of Jaune as a pale specter clad in heavy looking armor covering his body.

"What your a gh..ghost?" Jaune stuttered as he fell backward landing on his back.

"Ha I guess you could say that ." Alister laughed at the boys reaction

"So, why am I here?" Jaune asked as he shakily got back up.

"Well young one let me answer that with a story. Like most hunters today we had always had the use of aura to help fight off the Grimm but back then we didn't know nearly as much about its capabilities. So we were unprepared for when the Grimm had gotten bolder and started to attack more frequently. They had gotten stronger, smarter, and braver for some unknown reason so the warriors or as you like to call them today, hunters had gathered together to fight off the threat. After receiving many defeats by their forces we learned how they were becoming so strong. They were being led by three Grimm that we referred to as the Three Grimm of Fate. They were vastly stronger and more intelligent then any Grimm has ever been, so we decided that if we eliminated them then the Grimm would revert back to their weaker state. So 50 of us decided to track them down and learn their weaknesses, and eventually we had decided to try and eliminate them, but many of us died but only leaving one of them alive who had fled to this cave. It was then that I tracked it down and killed the beast by sacrificing myself so that Remnant would be protected from it's terror." Alister rambled as he told Jaune his story.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Jaune asked, slightly stunned by his story

"Well young one, I fear that a new Grimm Fate will arrive in Remnant in about three years. So I need you to defeat it and save Remnant." Alister said as he put his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Well sorry if you haven't noticed but I'm kinda going to die." Jaune pointed out to him while keeping a hand over the hole in his chest to stop the blood.

"Fear not young one I'll fix that." Alister told him as a light blue aura covered Jaune, healing all of his wounds.

"Ok then so how do you expect me to kill the Grimm Fate?" Jaune asked slightly surprised by what happened while feeling reenergized.

"Well young one I'm going to train you." Alister said as a pale blue broadsword materialized in his hand.

"But what does this Grimm even look like?" Jaune asked the ghost as he picked up his sword.

"Even I don't know the answer to that young one." Alister replied to him.

" Then how would you even know if this training is going to even help?" Jaune said as he sat down on the cave floor to listen to him.

"Well young one we can only hope that you will be ready when the time comes." Alister finished as he motioned for Jaune to get up.

**Back at Beacon**

The airships were arriving back at Beacon after everyone had succeeded in their missions.

Weiss and Cardin were immediately brought to Ozpin to discuss what happened to Jaune.

"Well would one of you two like to tell me why Jaune isn't here?" Ozpin asked in a serious and frightful tone.

"Wa..Well we encountered the Grimm and we each got separated by the Ursa and after the battle was over all we could find was Jaune's shield and some pools of blood. But after doing a count of the eliminated Ursa we determined that one had gotten away and had killed him sir." Weiss stammered out as she started to tear up.

"Well then this will be a problem." Ozpin said while thinking to himself.

'_Ha those acting classes father made me take actually paid off_.' Weiss thought to herself, realizing that they were going to get away with it.

"I will hold an assembly in a couple hours until then I will be taking Jaune's shield and neither of you are to speak of this to anyone." Ozpin said as he dismissed the two.

They then left to go meet back up with their own teams and see how their missions went.

Weiss went back to her dorm to see the rest of the members of team RWBY relaxing on their beds.

"Hey Weiss, what did you have to do for your mission?" Ruby asked as she sat up on her bed.

"We had to hunt down a pack of Ursa, what did you all do?" Weiss questioned trying to change the subject.

"Well my team got to hunt down a pack of Beowolves that were hiding in the forest." Ruby spoke up as she looked at the other two to see what they did.

"Ours was pretty easy, we only had to kill a small group of Boarbatusk that were in a cave." Blake told them being unemotional as always.

"Man you guys got lucky, we had to kill a small group of Beowolves but on the way back we ran into a King Taijitu that really gave us a run for our money." Yang said as she laid down on the bed to try and relax.

"Would all first year students meet in the assembly room for an announcement." Ozpin's voice said as it rang out over the intercom.

"Huh I wonder what that's about?" Ruby wondered as they started to leave.

"Don't worry sis he is probably just congratulating everyone." Yang assured her as they exited their dorm and saw the three members of team JNPR.

"Hey guys do you know where Jauney went?" Nora chirped in her always happy attitude.

"Sorry but he said he had to go do something when we got back." Weiss told her giving them an explanation as to why their leader wasn't here.

They had then arrived in the assembly room to see Ozpin standing behind a podium with Glynda standing next to him.

"Hello students, I guess you are all wondering why I have called you all here? Well I have called you here for two reasons. One, is to congratulate you all for completing your missions even though you were partnered with new people. But the second piece of news is to inform you that we have lost a student during the missions that went on today." Ozpin stated as everyone gasped and looked worried.

"Unfortunately Jaune Arc has been killed during his team's mission and the only thing we were able to salvage was his family shield." Ozpin continued as he held up Jaune's scratched up shield.

Immediately teams RWBY and the remaining members if team JNPR had been shocked to say the least and their reactions were varied.

Pyrrah and Ruby began to cry because neither of them had gotten to tell Jaune how they felt about him.

Yang had immediately started to try and comfort Ruby.

Ren was depressed and started to mope while comforting a bawling Nora.

Blake didn't really know how to feel since she never really talked to him.

And Weiss had acted as if she was sad and depressed that one of her freinds were killed By tearing up a little.

"Also I would like to ask if team JNPR would meet me in my office later to discuss the situation." Ozpin said as he left the stage.

Later team JNPR went to Ozpin's office to see what he wanted.

"Okay you will have two options on what will happen with your team. Option one is to replace Jaune with an applicant who did not get accepted into Beacon..." Ozpin was explaining only for Pyrrah to cut him off.

"No we are not replacing Jaune he was our leader and no one can replace him!" Pyrrah shouted angrily as she wiped some tears from her face.

"Okay then your second option is to work with another team from now on when you go on missions." Ozpin told them as he sat back in his chair.

"So what will happen to Jaune's shield and the rest off his stuff?" Ren asked since he was currently the one who was the least distraught.

"We will send a letter to his family and ask what they would like to keep, and what they do not claim you may have." Ozpin said as he began to write the letter.

"Thank you sir we will leave now" Ren said as they left his office to go back to their dorm.

When they walked back they saw that team RWBY had their room open and they could see Ruby crying into Yang's shoulder.

"Oh it's okay Ruby everything will be okay." Yang told her while patting her back trying to cheer her up.

"So how are you all doing after the announcement?" Ren asked poking his head into the room.

"You guys should be more worried about yourselves, since you just lost your leader so I wouldn't be trying to comfort us." Weiss told him as she pushed him into team JNPR's dorm.

**A week later Ozpin called the two teams into his office.**

"Okay the first order of business is to inform you that your teams will now be working together on missions from now on. And I would like to inform team JNPR that Jaune's parents decided to take most of his possessions, except they left you his shield that I had fixed." Ozpin told the groups.

"So we are going to be working with them now for all the missions we are assigned?" Ruby asked as she pointed to the remaining members on JNPR.

"Yes that is correct, so I suggest you all be prepared for what Beacon has in store for you over the next couple of years." Ozpin said as he took a drink from his coffee and dismissing the teams to their dorms.

When the remaining members of team JNPR got back they decided to mount Jaune's shield over his bed to remember him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I am only doing a time skip since I don't think anyone wants to read a chapter about training.**

* * *

><p>It has been two and a half years since Jaune had started his training with Alister.<p>

"Jaune come here." Alister said as Jaune approached.

"What is it?" Jaune asked him while sitting down on a rock.

"I am afraid my time being bonded to this world is up, so you will have to train yourself for the next six months until the Grimm Fate shows up. But be careful even if it is not here yet the Grimm will start to become stronger the closer it gets to Remnant." Alister warned as his body began to flicker.

"But there is still so much you need to teach me." Jaune stammers out as he quickly stood up.

"I am sorry but my time has come and remember, you must do whatever it takes to save Remnant." Alister said as he faded into nothingness.

"No you can't just leave me here!" Jaune cried as he began to tear up after losing his mentor.

After regaining his composure Jaune left the cave and decided to venture around Remnant to continue his training.

"Well I guess I should start by learning how to use firearms or dust weapons since Alister couldn't teach me how to use either." Jaune said to himself as he put on a cloak and raised his hood.

After walking through a nearby forest for awhile Jaune spotted a group of Beowolves.

Jaune immediately sprinted forward, pulling his sword from his sheathe. As he got closer he sliced through a Beowolf at the waist while gaining the attention of the others. One of them rushed forward to kill Jaune with his claws only to be decapitated when Jaune appeared next to it. The other two then tried to escape, only for Jaune to appear in front of them and slashing them both across the chest. As the two Beowolves collapsed to the ground Jaune put his sword back and continued walking into the forest.

Eventually Jaune had made it to a small village and decided to look around only to stop at a newspaper stand to look at the paper. The article on the front said 'Teams RWBY and PNR successfully stop a Grimm invasion of another town.'

'_ Good to see that they are okay after I left.' _Jaune thought to himself as he read the article.

"Hey are you going to buy something or just stand there." The old man who ran the stand shouted at him.

"Oh yeah sorry I would like to buy this and a map." Jaune said as he paid for the newspaper in his hand and a map so he could find a place where he could get a new weapon.

While leaving the town a pack of Ursa had appeared on a road going into it. People immediately started to panic and were running to get into their homes.

"Run mister there are a bunch of Grimm over there." A small faunus boy warned him as he bumped into Jaune and fell on the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it you better head home." Jaune told the kid as he helped him up.

Jaune then took out his sword from a leather sheath and started to walk towards the Ursa, when he got close the one at the front decided to swing it's claw to knock Jaune's head off only to have his arm removed as Jaune sliced through it. He then kept walking over to the rest as the first one bled out only for two of them to charge forward to flatten him. Jaune immediately jumped onto one and put some aura into his legs and them jump again sending the Ursa into the ground as he fell onto a different one while stabbing his sword into it making it fall to the ground. The remaining Ursa all decided to charge at him only for Jaune to parry their strikes and slice through them until there was only one left. The last one then let out a primal roar as it charged at Jaune. Jaune then jumped over it while spinning in mid air and then sliced sideways right into it's spine, effectively killing it.

Jaune then put his sword away as people reemerged from their houses with surprised looks on their faces.

"Tha... Thank you mister." The faunus boy shouted to him from his house as Jaune walked off not knowing that people were taking pictures of him.

**A couple days later at Beacon**

Over the years the teams RWBY and PNR had had made a lot of progress in becoming hunters after Jaune's death. Ruby had become more serious about her carrier path, Weiss had warmed up to her teammates, Blake had started to trust her team more than anyone else, Yang has been more protective of Ruby, Pyrrha had become the leader of her team, Nora had calmed down and was less childish but not by much, and Ren had begun to talk more to his friends and admitted his feelings for Nora and were now dating.

"So did you guys see what happened in the news?" Yang asked as she approached their table at lunch.

"No, why what happened?" Ruby asked as she put down a cookie.

"Someone saved a small town from a pack of Ursa and then left without a trace." Yang says as she showed them a picture of the back of a person wearing a cloak walking away from a bunch of dead Ursa.

"So why does that matter it's probably just a hunter doing a mission." Weiss stated as she looked at the image.

"If it was a hunter then his name would have been mentioned and he wouldn't have left the town immediately after killing the Ursa." Ren told her as he put down the newspaper.

"So we have some unknown person going around killing Grimm and not taking credit for it so they are either a criminal or someone who doesn't want people to know who he is." Pyrrah told them as she continued to eat.

"Well it's not important to us so we should just leave it alone." Blake said as she decided to join the conversation.

"Oh come on you can't tell me you guys aren't interested this guy is exactly like a hero in a children's story book!" Nora chimed in excitedly.

"Well he can't just go from town to town killing Grimm he isn't a hunter so he should just leave killing them to the professionals." Weiss argued.

"Whatever guys it's not important. What is important is that there is a tournament coming up for fourth year hunters." Ruby says to get them to change the topic.

"Yeah what are they going to do for the tournament anyway?" Yang asked the group as she sat down.

"I don't know they haven't told anyone about the details yet." Pyrrah told them as the bell rang for class.

"Oh looks like it's time for class we better hurry or Goodwitch will kill us." Yang said as they started to leave.

**Ozpin's office**

Ozpin was reading the paper and looking at the picture of the unknown hero who had saved the town.

"Hmm it seems that this person may be a problem in the future, I guess I'll have Qrow go and gather some intel on him." Ozpin said to himself as he put down the paper curious about this new individual.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay now I will be trying to make my chapters longer and with more detail from now on**.

Jaune had just entered Vale and had been looking at the weapons market for the past few hours, finding nothing that really suit him.

"Geez none of these would even scratch a B-class Grimm, no wonder hunters make their own weapons. I guess I'll just find some books on dust applications somewhere around here." Jaune mutters to himself as he continues to walk through Vale.

Jaune eventually wandered into an old book shop. He had started to look around and eventually found some books on Dust and their uses. But as he walked out he almost walked into a person.

"Oh sorry sir, I almost bumped into you." Jaune apologized to the unknown person.

"Wait a second you can see me." The person turns around revealing himself to be a Puma Faunus who had a faint glow around him.

"Umm yeah why wouldn't I be able to?" Jaune asked the stranger.

"Because kid I died two years ago." The Faunus says with a surprised that someone could talk to him.

"Wait if your dead then how are you still here?" Jaune asks the man.

"Kid I died here. But as to why I'm here and how you can see and talk to me I have no clue." The Faunus told him with a curious expression on his face.

"Well I guess that doesn't matter my name is Jaune what's yours?" Jaune asks him.

"I'm Tukson and I used to own this shop before you know." Tukson told Jaune.

"So how did you die anyway?" Jaune asks curiously.

"I'll tell you later kid, people will start to get suspicious if you keep talking to thin air. How about you sneak in tonight and we can talk." Tukson tells him as he walks off and fades away.

"Umm ok." Jaune said to himself as he went to buy his new books.

For the rest of the day Jaune went to the library to find so

me books on weapons and the physiology of Grimm so he could find ways to kill the tougher ones easier.

**Later that night**

Jaune returned to the book store by getting in through the back door witch was surprisingly unlocked.

"Hey Tukson are you here?" Jaune whispered as he entered the abandoned book store.

"Yeah kid I'm over here." Tukson called as he motioned for Jaune to come closer.

"Okay so what did you want to talk about?" Jaune asked the dead man.

"Well kid I think I've figured a few things out. Do you know what your semblance is?" Tukson asked before he was going to continue.

"No I never figured out what it was." Jaune told him.

"Well kid I think that you are using it right now." Tukson told the boy who had a skeptical look on his face.

"So you think my semblance is to talk to the dead? I don't think so because then wouldn't I be seeing people everywhere." Jaune told him doubting his theory.

"Well maybe you can only talk to people who have learned how to use aura who died." Tukson suggested to the boy.

"Ok but that wouldn't explain why Alister disappeared. " Jaune told him as he sat down on the table top of the register.

"Well kid you can't use your semblance forever maybe it just stopped momentarily." Tukson said trying to explain his semblance to him.

"Well then that explains it but why did you really want to talk to me?" Jaune asked trying to get off the last topic.

"Well kid I've done a lot of terrible things in my life. I've stolen dust, destroyed a bunch of people's lives, heck I've even killed a few so maybe this is just my way of making amends by trying to help a sap like yourself." Tukson sighed as he told Jaune about his past.

"Hey...ugh fine Tukson if you really want to help me I need to find a way to get some new weapons and learn how to use them." Jaune said to him feeling a little insulted as he got off the counter.

"Ok kid. Over the years of being bonded to this store I've heard a couple things. Apparently Roman Torchwick is starting a new underground crime ring in Vale and maybe he can help you get your hands on some good weapons." Tukson said as reached his hand out to Jaune to shake it trying to make an agreement with Jaune.

Jaune then shuck Tukson's hand but then before either of them could let go Tuskon started to glow and was absorbed into Jaune.

"What the heck!" Jaune shouted when Tukson disappeared.

'Hey what did you do to me' Jaune heard Tukson's voice and looked around to find it.

"Are you in my head?" Jaune asked shocked about what just happened as he continued to look around the store.

'I guess I am, this must be part of your semblance but what does it do.' Tukson wondered curiously.

"I guess we will just have to find that out after I find Roman." Jaune told him as he left the book store.

'Good idea we can figure this out later but I would head to Junior's bar first if we want to find Roman.' Tukson told Jaune and started to give directions.

**Junior's club**

Jaune walked through the doors of the club and looked around seeing a bunch of people dancing to music and a bunch of armed guards in red suits.

"So where is Junior?" Jaune asked Tukson as he walked into the flashy dance club.

'Just look around he should be here somewhere, I'll tell you when I see him but be careful he could be dangerous.' He told Jaune as they walked into the crowd of people.

After several minutes of walking around Jaune eventually saw a man sitting at a table alone in a black suit with an ice bag on his head with a couple bruises.

"Is that him, he's kinda pathetic don't you think?" Jaune whispered to Tukson as he kept walking.

'Yeah that's him and I assume that someone must have recently strong armed him out of some information by the looks of it.' Tukson told Jaune telling him to go over there.

"Hey are you Junior?" Jaune asked the man curiously, trying to not be suspicious.

"Yeah and who wants to know?" Junior said in a serious tone as he put the ice bag down revealing a large dark bruise on his head.

"Well I'm looking for some info on a guy called Roman Torchwick and was wondering if you know where he is?" Jaune asked the man as he sat at the table.

"Sorry kid but I've already had my but handed to me by the same Blonde haired menace who has been coming here monthly to ask for the same info on some guy for the past two years! So sorry if I don't want to tell you." Junior said in a somber tone as he put the ice pack on his head again.

"Look I'm just trying to find someone who can make me some good weapons, I'm not looking to be apart of any crime." Jaune told the man feeling sad for him.

"Fine but don't come winning to me if this blows up in your face. He is downtown in an old warehouse that he made a bunker in that has a ladder to it in a shipping crate with an old white fang symbol spray painted on it." Junior told the boy not really wanting to get into a fight after the beating from yesterday.

"Thanks I'll try to stay out of your hair." Jaune said to the man as he left the nightclub to find the warehouse he was talking about.

After an hour of walking and searching Jaune found the warehouse he was talking about.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Tukson asked the blonde as they got closer.

"I have to if I want to get stronger." Jaune told the ghost as he entered the warehouse and found the shipping container.

As Jaune opened up a hatch and climbed down the ladder he walked around the underground bunker until he found a guy in a bowler hat with red hair talking to a bunch of criminals with a girl holding an umbrella standing next to him.

"So what do we do?" Jaune whispered to the ghost as he hid behind some crates.

'Listen to what they are talking about so we can learn what they are doing before we act.' Tukson told him as they started to listen in on the conversation.

"So who do I owe the honor of bringing me the up leaders of the top gangs in Vale?" Roman asked the men sarcastically.

"That would be me." A huge gorilla Faunus dressed in a dark brown suit with black hair and large hairy knuckles spoke up from the other end of the table.

"Oh and who might you be ." Roman joked to the large Faunus.

"The name is Gregor Dentro and I'm the leader of this little crime ring here and you will treat me with respect!" The Faunus shouted at him as he banged his hand onto the table furiously.

"Yeah... No because for one you don't scare me and that I will be taking control if the organized crime around here from now on." Roman said calmly to Gregor as looked over to Neo.

"Over my dead body." Gregor shouted angrily as he charged at Roman.

As soon as the large Faunus got close to Roman he found himself on the ground with Neo standing over him.

"You freaking bi..." Was the only thing he could word out as Neo stabbed him in the chest with her umbrella blade.

"So anymore smart remarks from the banana section? " Roman asked the remaining gang bosses that were present.

"No boss what do you want us to do." One of them said as quickly as he could, scared of what might happen.

"Well first is that we will be changing your routine. First order of business is that none of you are to sell any more drugs in Vale, second is that I want you to remove all possible leaks in your gangs, and finally I want you to steal enough dust to keep us armed in case any hunters or police find us." Roman ordered them as they sat their waiting for any other orders.

"Well get moving and would one of you get rid of this circus monkey while your at it." Roman ordered as they all left the bunker through a large tunnel.

"Oh and by the way I know your there kid." Roman said as he shot the crates with his cane sending splinters of wood everywhere as Jaune rolled out of the way.

"Wait I just want to talk!" Jaune said quickly waving his hands in front of him.

"Okay then shoot?" Roman said as he lowered his cane with Neo standing next to him.

"Well I was looking for you since I heard that you might be able to get me some custom weapons." Jaune told Roman as he calmed down from almost being blown up.

"And what do you have in mind Blondie?" Roman said as he put his cane down.

"Well I was hopping you could get me a collapsable bow with dust arrows and some kind of weapon for stealth." Jaune told him a little surprised how well this was going.

"Hmmm Okay Blondie but only if you do a job for me." Roman offered with a small smile on his face.

"And what would that be?" Jaune asked knowing that it was to good to be true.

"Well I need you to rob a small shipment of dust coming into a store here in Vale tomorrow night." Roman explained to him as he sat down in his chair again.

"That seems to easy what's the catch?" Jaune asked knowing that something was wrong.

"Oh looks like blondes aren't so dumb after all. Well kid the dust being shipped is all high weapons grade crystals made by the Schnee dust company so it will be hard to get." Roman explained as he saw Jaune slightly twitch at Weiss's last name.

"Fine but then you get me what I asked for." Jaune told Roman in a serious tone as he walked off to prepare.

"Wait kid you don't want people to notice you so you might want these." Roman said as he handed Jaune an old White Fang mask, a black leather duster, and a chainsaw sword.

"Why do you want me to be disguised as a White Fang member?" Jaune asked as he took the gear.

"Well since the they were eliminated a couple years back I thought what could scare the public more then them coming back!" Roman said with a lot of excitement in his voice.

"Fine but after this don't be expecting me to do any other jobs for you." Jaune told the man as he walked out.

"Wait kid you'll be taking Neo with you so I can be sure you won't run away." Roman shouted as Neo began to follow Jaune as the left through the shipping crate above ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay before I start this chapter I will be replying to some of the reviews that I though were important. Also I plan to pair Jaune with someone in one of the newer chapters unless it becomes a problem. But before that I would like to give a quick thank you to TheWindwalkersdream for getting me into writing this much.**

**Pyro- I plan to explain Jaune's semblance at a later date to answer your question to the best of my abilities. Also the reason as to why they were not angry at Weiss was because they were grieving at the time and she pretended to do the same. (Unless people would like me to explain his semblance in a note)**

**NarutoFan876- I actually like Weiss as a character in the show but I chose her to be evil in this story for many reasons that I shouldn't say because it would ruin the story.**

* * *

><p>Jaune had been waiting for nightfall with Neo in an apartment Roman owned to stash some of his essentials.<p>

"Jeez why does one guy need so many hats?" Jaune questioned as he looked into a closet filled with Bowler hats with Neo right behind him keeping as quiet as possible since yesterday.

"You really don't like to talk much." Jaune told her as he continued to explore the apartment as Neo only shrugged in response.

**Meanwhile in Vale**

The silent and bombastic members of team PNR had just left a store with the girl dragging her boyfriend around town.

"Come on Ren Ren if you don't hurry up we are going to be late for the movie." Nora complained as she dragged Ren through the streets.

"Nora the theater is that way and it doesn't start for another hour." Ren tried telling her as he was being held by his wrist.

"Oh right. Then what do you want to do Ren?" Nora asked as she stopped dragging him around.

"Well we could get the stuff Pyrrah sent us to get while we wait." Ren offered as he waited for a response.

"Oh that I asked Pyrrah to make that up so you would leave your room and not sleep the day away sleepy head." Nora told him with a wicked grim on her face.

"You gotta be kidding." Ren said not believing what he just heard.

"Oh how about we go to the The Hunter Hut, Ruby asked for me to check if they have her special bullets for Cresent Rose." Nora said as she lead Ren to the store.

"You know we won't be able to pick them up for her so why don't we just go to the arcade next to the theater." Ren suggested trying to keep his girlfriend as far away from the explosive section at the store as much as possible.

"Okay Ren Ren but then you need to make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow." She said happily as she skipped to the arcade with Ren behind her.

**Back at the apartment**

Jaune had been completely bored for the last few hours being stuck with the ever so silent Neo.

"Will you at least say something!" Jaune shouted annoyed at the mute girl once again gaining no response.

"Fine be that way." Jaune grumbled as he started to read a book on archery to occupy him for the next few hours as Neo just sat around the apartment.

'This is going to take forever.' Jaune thought to himself as he read his book.

'Don't worry kid it's not that bad.' Jaune heard Tukson's voice echo in his head again.

'Oh sorry I forgot that you were here Tukson, sorry.' Jaune apologized to the ghost as he closed up his book.

'Yeah I guess I haven't been talking to much since you took that job from Roman.' Tukson explained to the blonde knight.

'Well compared to her your a public speaker.' Jaune told the Faunus as he briefly looked at Neo.

'Don't worry hopefully after this you never have to work with criminals again kid.' Tukson told him as the sun started to go down.

"Okay we better start getting ready." Jaune told Neo as he put on the duster and the mask, as well as leaving Corcea Mors at the apartment, and grabbing the chainsaw sword that Roman was letting him use as he walked out with Neo right behind.

**Approaching the hunter hut**

"Okay you get the dust while I keep watch." Jaune told Neo as he stood by the door as she walked in seductivly.

'Was it the best idea to send the mute to rob the place?' Tukson questioned Jaune as he stood still.

'Oh yeah I forgot about that, oh well I think she can handle it.' Jaune told him as he leaned against the wall of the building as it was being robbed.

**Meanwhile with the happy couple**

The movie just ended and now Nora was dragging Ren once more to the Hunter Hut.

"Nora it's late don't you think we should head back." Ren said trying to convince his girlfriend to head back to the school.

"Nope sorry Ren but I wanted to see the new ammunition they have in stock." Nora said with a slightly evil smirk on her face.

"There is just no arguing with you." Ren said as he began to follow Nora until reaching the shop where a person with a white fang mask was standing in front of.

"Wait Nora I think it's being robbed look." Ren says as he points out the oddly dressed individual.

"What should we do?" Nora asked getting a little more serious now.

"Do you have your weapon?" Ren asked as he pulled Storm Flower from his sleeves.

"No I left them at the dorm but don't worry you can handle this Ren Ren!" Nora cheered as she pushed Ren forward to confront the stranger.

"Hey." Ren said as he stumbled forward right in front of the person.

"And who might you be?" The person asked trying to imitate a tough voice.

"He's the one who is going to kick your but!" Nora shouted as she got a camera from somewhere and started to record as Ren got into a fighting stance.

"Okay then bring it on." The stranger said as he activated the chainsaw and charged forward raising his sword to strike at Ren, who raised the knives on his gun to block.

"Go on Ren break his legs!" Nora cheered while recording the fight.

The stranger then pulled his sword back and went for another swipe at Ren only to be diverted by one of his blades and forced to move back as Ren used his other gun to fire a stream of bullets at him.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" The stranger asked Ren sarcastically.

"It would be if you turned yourself in." Ren told him as he fired more rounds at him.

"Yeah I don't think so." He said while rolling away from line of fire and charged at Ren to try and swing his sword down on him only for Ren to dodge and cut the masked man's arm with his blades. The masked stranger then swung again only for Ren to roll behind him and shoot him in the back several times.

"Geez that stung!" The stranger said, dropping the tough voice for a second.

Ren saw his window of opportunity and charged forward and used his blades to separate the man from his weapon that clattered against the ground by Nora.

"Give up your unarmed and I would like to get home and sleep if you don't mind." Ren told him in a calm voice while maintaining a serious death like state on him.

"I don't think so." The man said as green aura covered his body as his hands turned into a set of claws. He then lunged forward and threw Ren to the ground several feet away. As the man walked to fight the academy student some more an airship appeared above the dust shop that seemed to be loading up on stolen dust.

"Well looks like it's time for me to leave." The masked swordsman said as he ran to pick up his sword and then grabbed a rope connecting to the airship that pulled him up as it took off.

"Ren he's getting away!" Nora complained childishly as she waved a pointed finger at the ship as it left.

"Nora it's fine I'm sure we will see him some other time. In the meantime lets just go to the dorm and get some sleep." Ren told the childish girl as they walked off.

**Back to Jaune**

Jaune was in the fleeing airship and sat in a chair as his aura healed the cut on his arm.

'Tukson, mind telling me what that green aura was about?' Jaune asked the deceased Faunus.

'I don't know kid, you somehow managed to use my semblance.' Tukson said curiously, wondering how Jaune managed to do that.

'Whatever we got away. We will discuss it later.' Jaune told him as focused on the flight.

**In the morning back at Beacon**

"So Ren I heard you and Nora went on a date." Yang said as they sat at their table for breakfast.

"Yeah it was great we went shopping, saw a movie, and then Ren almost beat up someone wearing a dogie mask!" Nora said happily as Blake froze at the mention of the masked individual.

"What was that?" Blake asked the bomber in a deadly serious tone.

"Oh Ren almost stopped some guy from stealing a bunch of dust only for him to get away in a ship." Nora explained to her.

"Wait is the white fang back I thought they shut down years ago." Weiss said with deep worry in her voice after what happened during their first year.

"I hope not they caused a lot of trouble last time we fought them." Blake said as she tried to access the situation.

"Should we tell Ozpin?" Pyrrah asked the group as she sat down at the table.

"No because it might just be someone in a mask pretending to scare people." Ruby explained as she stopped eating the cookies on her plate.

"Then what do we do?" Weiss retorted to their leader.

"Yang do you think you could gather some information on what happened?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Yeah don't worry I'll go tonight and talk to a guy who owes me some favors." Yang told the group as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ok then until Yang can tell us anything about the person we shouldn't bring this up." Pyrrah said to the group as the bell rang for first period.

**Back with Jaune**

Jaune was currently in the hideout talking to Roman about his weapons.

"Well Blondie I have your bow finished but your other weapon will take a little bit more time to finish." Roman told him as he handed Jaune a white bow with a yellow grip and a quiver that held a variety of dust arrows.

"So when will my other weapon be done?" Jaune asked while collapsing the bow and attaching it to the quiver.

"It should be done in a couple days, since the design is a little complicated." Roman told Jaune as he put his legs up onto the table he was sitting at while lighting a cigar.

"Well I guess it gives me some time to practice. Just come find me when it's done." Jaune says as he promptly leaves while giving Roman back the White Fang stuff.

Jaune left Roman's hideout and went to the forest to test out his archery skills on some Grimm.

"Okay let's see how we do." Jaune tells himself as he pulls back an arrow, aiming at an unaware Beowolf. When the arrow fired it a missed the Grimm and hit a tree in front of it, alerting the Grimm who turned around and ran at Jaune."

"Oh shit!" Jaune cursed as he quickly grabbed a fire arrow from his quiver and pulled it back sending it into the Grimm's arm as it exploded causing it to die a slow and painful death.

'Maybe you should practice on some targets instead before moving on to Grimm.' Tukson warned as Jaune left to get some stationary targets.

'Yeah your right. Oh and I almost forgot how did I use your semblance yesterday, did you figure that out?" Jaune asked as he left the forest to but targets.

'Yeah I did. I think it's because you absorbed my soul that had aura in it so when I run out I should disappear.' Tukson explained.

'But Alister wasn't in my body so how did he vanish?' Jaune asked the ghost.

'Well you were knocked out when you met him he must have been absorbed when your semblance activated for the first time.' Tukson told him as Jaune continued to look for a store to buy targets from.

'But he was still visible and could train me.' Jaune told Tukson trying to poke holes in his theory.

'Mayne he found out how to manifest himself outside of your body when you met. Wait a second while I try something.' Tukson said as he tried to leave Jaune's body and appeared in front of him.

'Wait so did you leave or are we still connected?' Jaune asked the ghost.

'No, you still have my aura, witch means after it runs out I will no longer be bound to you or where I died meaning that I should pass on.' Tukson proposed as looked pleased by the possibility of no longer being on Remnant as a ghost of his former self. (Yang pun)

'So until then me and you are partners.' Jaune said as he looked at Tukson with hopeful eyes.

'I guess so. It'll be a pleasure working with a sap like you kid.' Tukson said as he followed Jaune as he set up the targets.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I guess I will start responding to two reviews at least per chapter now. Also how does everyone feel about the chapter length currently.**

**Guest- Jaune will not be dark in this story and it was just for the weapons. I guess he can be a grayish character. Also there will be no harem unless I run a poll.**

**Bryan- I don't want him to look like an AC character because it would seem a little silly.**

**And the poll results are in**

**6- retractable sword**

**6- lightning sword**

**1-Bowie knife (Sorry Gunzerker343)**

**Looks like we have a tie so I have given the decision to a person to chose and his idea was to combine the two, which will be a retractable blade that can send electricity into a person/Grimm**.

* * *

><p>Jaune had been practicing archery in the forests around Vale for the day and making small talk with Tukson.<p>

'So kid why did you take it easy during your fight at the dust shop?' Tukson asked Jaune as he was watching him shoot at some targets that were pinned up on trees.

'Well Tukson those two used to be teammates of mine, so I didn't really want to hurt them.' Jaune told Tukson as he fired an arrow, hitting one of the inner rings on the target.

'And why didn't you just tell him who you are?' Tukson asked curiously.

'While I'm helping a criminal rob a dust shop, yeah that is a great idea.' Jaune remarked sarcastically to the ghost.

'Hmm good point.' Tukson agrees not finding anything wrong with it.

'Yeah I just hope everyone is doing okay over at Beacon.' Jaune told the Faunus as he prepared another arrow.

**Meanwhile with teams RWBY and PNR**

"So Yang are you going to try and find some information on the masked guy from yesterday?" Pyrrah whispered to the blond as Professor Port was giving a lecture.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go to a source of mine tonight and see what he knows." Yang whispered back trying not to get caught by the teacher.

The rest of the class period was uneventful as Professor Port gave his lecture, which the class completely ignored until the bell rang.

"Well students looks like I will have to finish my story tomorrow, you are dismissed." He told the class as they shuffled out of the room.

"So what do you think will happen if the white fang is back?" Ruby asked Blake as they walked to their next class.

"I don't see why you are worrying about it so much, it was one individual in a mask. We should be more worried about the upcoming tournament." Weiss butted in, changing the subject.

"Oh your just saying that because your boyfriend will be coming to compete." Yang said trying to embarrass the girl.

"Who told you about that!" Weiss shouted because she was trying to keep her long distance relationship with Neptune a secret.

"Oh come on ice queen I've seen you talking to him over your scrolls all the time when you think you are alone." Yang pointed out, as Weiss started to get angry with the blond.

"Yang leave her alone, it doesn't matter who she likes. But she does have a point, we should be preparing for the tournament." Ruby said to her sister to get her to stop pestering the heiress.

"Fine Rubes, but I still think it's funny." Yang pointed out as they entered Ooblek's class.

**After school**

"Okay let's go!" Ruby shouted as the team went to see what they could find.

"I'll go check my father's sources on the dust that was stolen, in case it turns up." Weiss said, walking off to call her father.

"I'll go check the web for any leads on a new white fang." Blake tells the group as she walks off to the library.

"I'm going with Ren Ren to see if we can find anything." Nora told them, while secretly wanting to go on another date.

"Well then that just leaves you two. Why don't you just come with me to my guy." Yang suggests pointing at the two huntresses.

"That sounds reasonable." Pyrrah agrees as the three begin to walk off.

**Junior's club**

The three students entered the club and Junior spotted them immediately.

'_Oh no, not today I'm getting out of here_.' Junior thought to himself as he tried to sneak out the back door.

"Junior don't you run, I can see you!" Yang calls out as the music stopped and everyone stared at the three.

"Yang I thought you said this was your source?" Asked Pyrrah being a little surprised at the reaction of the club.

"It is you just have to rough em up a bit." Yang said as she activated her Ember Celica.

"What you didn't say we would have to fight them!" Ruby shouted at her sister loud enough for the entire club to hear.

"Wait we can talk about this just go to a table please." Junior said nervously over a mike that he grabbed from the DJ.

"Oh looks like we got lucky today." Yang said as they moved to a table.

"Ok what do you want this time?" Junior asked as he sat down, sounding as if it was the worst day of his life.

"Well a guy just robbed a dust shop a few days ago and we were wondering if you know anything about it?" Yang asked, showing him the video if Ren and the stranger.

"Well I don't know who that is but a blonde guy came in a few days ago looking for Roman Torchwick maybe that's your guy." Junior told the three, trying to get them out of here as quickly as possible.

"And where exactly is Roman at?" Yang asked or rather ordered Junior.

"I can't tell you that he'll kill me!" Junior said with fear in his voice.

"Well you can tell us now and we won't trash this place." Yang threatened the club owner while cracking her knuckles.

"Fine, he has a hideout under an abandoned warehouse with a ladder in a shipping crate leading down to it." Junior said throwing his hands in front of him to act as a shield.

"Good now do you have any security footage on the guy who came here?" Yang asked wondering who it might be.

"I would but the last time you were here you wrecked them." Stated the club owner as he waved to one of his guys to get him a drink.

"Well then I guess we have a hideout to find." Yang said as the three left the club.

"Yang why didn't you say that your source was the owner of a club who has such suspicious connections with criminals?" Pyrrah asked as they left the club.

"What, I always go to him when I need dirt on someone." Yang told the gladiator as they walked away into the night.

"Yang you should have told us, but it's to late for that now. Do you think we should call for backup if we are going to fight Roman?" Ruby complained to her sister and then pulled out her scroll to dial Ren and Nora.

"I think that would be for the best." Pyrrah told the young huntress in training.

"Ok I'll call Ren and Nora since they should be the closest." Ruby said as she called the duo.

"Hello Ruby what is it?" Ren answered outside of store Nora dragged him to.

"Yeah we may need some help, are you and Nora doing anything important?" Ruby asked Ren when she heard.

"Ren come check this out they have a cotton candy machine!" Nora shouted to get his attention.

"Don't worry we'll be right there." Ren told her quickly as he hung up his scroll and went to get Nora before she broke something.

"So are they coming?" Pyrrah asked her, wondering what her teammates were up to.

"Yeah they weren't doing anything, I actually think Nora took him to a candy store." Ruby said with a slight giggle imagining the serious, green clad boy in a store full of candy with Nora.

"Okay, once they get here we will search the warehouses over by the docks to find Roman." Yang told the two as she say down on a box to wait.

After several minutes the two showed up and Nora was holding a bag of candy.

"Well at least you two had a nice time." Yang said while giving them a big grin.

"Can we just go?" Ren asked trying to not be embarrassed by the blonde.

"Sure." Ruby said as they started to walk over to the docks.

**At the docks**

"Okay split up and check the warehouses for any that are suspicious and call on your scrolls if you find anything." Pyrrah ordered as they separated.

After about an hour of searching Ruby found a container with an old white fang symbol on it.

"Guys I think I found it." Ruby says to the group after getting into a group call with their scrolls.

"Okay we'll be there in a sec." Yang replies and they move toward the warehouse Ruby was in.

"So this is it?" Pyrrah asks as she walked into the warehouse and approached the container.

"Yep but it seems to be locked." Ruby tells the red head.

Pyrrah then pulls out Milo in sword form and slices through the lock and sees a ladder leading down.

"Yeah this is it." Pyrrah says as the group begins to move down.

Eventually they arrive in the hideout and see Roman siting in a chair with a cigar and his cane.

"Should we attack?" Ren asks quietly as they watch the crime boss.

"I think we should but be careful it might be a trap." Ruby warns as they prepare themselves.

After they all had their weapons drawn they fled from cover and aimed their weapons at Roman.

"Freeze!" Ruby shouts, aiming Crescent Rose at him.

"Oh poor choice of words little red." Roman responded as a crate opened above them releasing a bunch of ice dust freezing them where they stood.

"Well at least now I can take down those other traps." Roman says as he gets up from his chair.

"How did you know?" Ruby asked, surprised by the trap they were now stuck in.

"Really Red, did it ever occur to you that Junior would call me and tell me you were coming. Even though he said there would only be three of you, so that is a surprise." Roman explained as if he was mocking them.

Meanwhile Pyrrah was using her free hand to use her semblance.

"And now that you are here I can get rid of a thorn that has been in my side for far to long." Roman says as a metal crate suddenly moved at high speeds and crushed the ice around them.

"Oh now that is a problem." Roman said while raising his cane to shoot at them.

When Roman was about to fire Yang appeared beside him and slammed her fist into him while firing a round from Ember Celicia, sending Roman across the room. Then Ruby and Pyrrah stood over him pointing their respective weapons at him.

"Now you will answer our questions or we take you to the police the hard way." Yang threatens as she walks up to the man.

"Ok fine, what do you want?" Roman asks feeling defeated while formulating a plan of escape.

"Who is it that you hired to steal the dust?" Yang asked in a menacing tone.

"Oh him he was just some kid looking for me to make him some custom weapons, so I had him do a job for me." Roman answered not really caring about the kid he hired.

"And why was he wearing a white fang mask?" Yang asked as she prepared to pummel him.

"Oh that, well he needed a disguise and I just thought it'd be fun to see the public's reaction to that little stunt." Roman said jokingly laughing at them.

"And do you know where the guy you hired is now?" Yang asks her last question she thought she needed from him.

"Probably somewhere in or around Vale but I think our time here is up." Roman said as he pressed a button on his cane that released a grappling hook that sent him to the roof of the hideout, then jumped to a tunnel where a bunch of goons showed up.

"Well it's been fun but I think it's time for me to leave." Roman shouts in a cocky attitude as he runs away leaving the goons to fight.

"Ren you and Nora will take care of them while we get Roman." Ruby ordered as they dashed by the goons to catch up to Roman.

"Nora you take the thirty on the right while I take the thirty on the left." Ren suggested as they launched forward into battle.

Nora sent her self flying at them with her hammer and then swinging it at the people in her path while Ren sprinted at them and fired his pistols, dodging the clumsy strikes from their assortment of weapons. The goons tried to gang up on the two only to be smacked by Nora or shot by Ren for a couple minutes until they were all knocked out.

"Oh they are sleepy Ren." Nora pointed to the unconscious goons, being a little disappointed.

"Nora it's fine but we need to catch up to the others."

**With Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrah**

They just finished chasing Roman to the end of the tunnel to see him escaping in a ship.

"Well it's been a blast but I've got to go." Roman said sinisterly as he tossed several red dust crystals at them and fired causing a huge explosion that threw them back into the tunnel.

As the smoke and dust cleared they saw that Roman was gone without a trace.

"Darn we lost him." Ruby moped as Ren and Nora caught up.

**A couple hours earlier with Jaune**

Jaune was practicing his archery when he heard a noise behind him. When he turned around all he found was a box. When Jaune walked over cautiously and opened it he found a sharp 8 inch, single edged, steel dagger with a black hilt that had a small canister of yellow dust with it along with a small instruction booklet and a note that said.

'If you ever need another job you know how to find me. -Roman'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay after this chapter I will go back and edit all of them to fix mistakes and errors.**

**Genin40: Okay I will fix the story problems in the edit. Also don't comment since we know each other and you can just ask to proof read my stories when ever you want.**

**Bryan- I may have Jaune roam in another chapter or two but I haven't put much thought into a pairing yet and am still considering my options.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at Beacon<strong>

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked in a slightly depressed tone after Torchwick escaped last night.

"Well we could try to track down the mystery man that Ren fought." Yang suggested to her saddened sister.

"That's not really a bad idea but we have no where to look." Blake told the rest of her team.

"So we should just focus on the tournament and stop trying to hunt down criminals." Weiss argues with her teammates.

"I guess Weiss has a point, we do keep attracting the attention of criminals every year." Ruby admitted as she stared at the ground.

"Well who will take care of them if we don't?" Blake asked them all being slightly angry at the heiress.

"The actual hunters will or the police, why should we have to risk our lives doing other people's jobs?" Weiss argues with their Faunus teammate.

"Blake, she has a point we should just try to be normal students for the rest if this year." Yang says trying to settle the argument the two were having.

"Fine but maybe we should call team CFVY so they can at least try to keep some tabs on Roman." Blake suggest to her partner.

"That's probably a good idea, I'll send them a message to them tomorrow." Yang agrees as soon as their scrolls buzz, reviving a message.

Teams RWBY, PNR, and CRDL

There is a hoard of Grimm gathering in the Emerald Forest, meet at the launch pads and be ready to eliminate them at all costs.

-Ozpin

"What's the big deal if they gather in the Emerald Forest, there aren't any dangerous Grimm there it's just Ursa and Beowolves." Weiss comments as they go to the locker rooms to retrieve their weapons, meeting team PNR along the way.

"Hey are you guys wondering why we are being sent to the forest too?" Ruby asks as they enter the locker room.

"A little, mostly because the Grimm aren't very strong and the first years could probably handle this meaning that it must be an exceptionally large group of Grimm." Pyrrah answered as she grabbed Miló and Akoúo from her locker.

"It shouldn't be to hard as long as we stay as a group." Ruby adds as they all finish retrieving their weapons and head to the launch pads.

**Meanwhile with Jaune**

Jaune was currently tracking a small pack of Beowolves who were heading deep into the Emerald Forest.

'Jaune why aren't you just killing them, you've been meaning to test out that new weapon?' Tukson asked as Jaune continued to follow them.

'Because the dust in the cartridge can only be used once and it might be possible that they will lead us to a larger group to eliminate.' Jaune answered his ghostly companion.

'And why do you have to eliminate all the Grimm in this area?' Tukson asked him.

'Because if I don't they will be a threat when possibly one of the most dangerous Grimm in existence makes it's way to Remnant.' Jaune replied being slightly annoyed with Tukson.

Jaune had then followed them for awhile longer until he saw then enter a large clearing full of Grimm, with a lot of them having heavy bone plates or large bones coming out from their backs.

'Well this might be a little difficult.' Jaune said as he watched the hoard of Grimm.

**At the cliffs**

The teams had arrived to see team CRDL and professor Ozpin waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough." Cardin said in a mocking tone as they arrived.

" please save your disputes until this endeavor is over with." Ozpin told the arrogant hunter in training.

"So what exactly are we dealing with?" Ren asked as he took Stormflower out from his sleeves.

"Grimm have been gathering rapidly in the forrest for the past few hours with their numbers currently around 60 to 70 with almost all of them seeming to have heavy bone plating around them." Ozpin told the boy.

"But how is that possible the school does yearly exterminations of the Grimm in the forrest so they can hold initiation every year?" Weiss asked him.

"It seems rather odd, it's as if the Grimm have gotten tremendously stronger in the past week alone." Ozpin replied to her.

"Okay so you'll be sending us a certain distance away from them and then we gather to eliminate the threat." Ruby said to the professor as she got on a pad.

"That is correct . You will be sent two miles south of the Grimm so don't propel yourself or you may land right on top of them, then you will gather and discuss a plan to remove the Grimm from the area." Ozpin told them as they got on to the panels.

They were then launched into the forrest and landed in a matter of minutes. After several more minutes they found each other and began to formulate a plan to eliminate the Grim.

"Ok team CRDL since you all have close range weapons you will be guarding the ranged users before we begin a charge on the enemy. The people who will be firing at a distance will be Ruby, Nora, and myself. The rest of you will be flanking the Grimm on the left side of the clearing and when our group starts a frontal assault you will begin your attack. When we engage in close quarters Nora, Cardin, and Yang will target the Grimm with the most plating while Ren, Blake, Russel, and Dove will be attacking the faster ones leaving Ruby, Sky, Weiss and me to take care of the rest. Do you all agree to this plan." Pyrrah stated while drawing in the dirt with the tip of Miló in spear form to show them the plan.

"Well it seems like the best plan we have so we better get moving." Cardin said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Okay then let's move." Pyrrah ordered as they started to get in position.

When Ruby, Pyrrah, and Nora positioned themselves in the trees team CRDL stood in some bushes to watch the Grimm. The three huntresses then began to open fire with Ruby and Pyrrah picking a few off one by one while Nora fired an onslaught of pink grenades. After the first shots were fired the Grimm began to charge to the tree line where they were at.

"Move!" Pyrrah shouted as she shifted Miló into sword form and began the charge as the second group emerged from their position.

As they approached the hoard they split up to attack their targeted Grimm.

Nora, Yang, and Cardin had started to attack some large Ursa with bone plating on their front paws and back. Nora had used her hammer to send one flying in Cardin's direction who used his mace to finish it off while Yang was hammering into one with a barrage of hits from Ember Celica. Cardin then used the dust in his mace to create a wall of fire to make sure no more Grimm could join the fight. Nora then jumped and swung Magnhild onto an Ursa then fired a dust grenade into it causing it to explode. Meanwhile Yang was fighting three of them who had decided to charge at her. Yang swiftly dodged but as she finished she noticed some of her hair was cut off.

"Ok no more nice Yang!" She growled angrily as her semblance activated creating flames around her.

She then quickly moved to each Ursa and punched holes into their chests with her gauntlets.

"Should we help her?" Cardin asked awkwardly as he and Nora battered some of the Ursa.

"Nah she'll be fine." Nora replied as she hit one into the fire.

Meanwhile Ren, Blake, Russel, and Dove were striking at some of the lightly armored Beowolves. Russel and Dove were cutting through them with their daggers and sword while Ren and Blake were dodging and shooting the rest.

Blake was currently making clones with some fire dust to make some of the Beowolves explode while Ren was using his acrobatics to leap over them while firing into them from all sides.

"Jeez those two are way out of our league huh." Russel commented as he spread some fire dust into his daggers and slashed at some more Grimm.

"That just means we need to train harder." Russel said as he stabbed his sword into a Beowolf's chest and fired the sword's pistol attachment to send it flying off.

Blake and Ren were still easily maneuvering their way through the Grimm and picking them off easily either by stabbing or shooting them.

"Ren watch out!" Blake called as she used Gambol shroud to move him away from a Beowolf that had tried to attack him from behind.

"Thanks." Ren said to her as he shoot the Beowolf with his pistols.

Ruby, Weiss Pyrrah and Sky were having the hardest time though. Since Cardin made a wall of fire it left most of the Grimm for the other groups.

"That idiot he shouldn't have caused that fire, now they are after us." Weiss groaned angrily as she put a glyph down to send herself flying toward a Grimm then stabbing it in the chest.

"It's fine we can handle it." Pyrrah said as she cut through several of them with Miló in sword form.

"That's easy for you to say!" Sky complained while skewering a Beowulf with his halberd.

"Would you just calm down." Ruby told Sky as she used her semblance to behead several Beowolves with her scythe.

**Back to Jaune**

Jaune was watching as the teams were obliterating the Grimm with ease while siting in a tree with his bow in hand.

'Jeez I don't even think I need to help.' Jaune says being surprised by how his freinds were fighting.

'But they can't keep this up forever so you better intervene.' Tukson suggested to the blonde hero.

'Fine but I should probably leave my hood up so they don't get to distracted when I start fighting.' Jaune tells the ghost as he readies a fire dust arrow.

Jaune then releases his hand sending the arrow flying right into the back of an Ursa that then exploded creating a fiery corpse. Jaune then but his bow away and ran forward drawing Crocea Mors from it's leather sheath and started to slash his way through several Beowolves and Ursa. Meanwhile Cardin's fire wall started to die down and everyone could see the hooded stranger who was slicing through Grimm with ease.

"Who's that?" Ruby asks Pyrrah as the two kill more oncoming Grimm.

"I don't know but at least he's helping us." She saws while stabbing a Grimm with her sword.

Jaune could hear their conversation while slaughtering some more Grimm and was a little glad that they hadn't recognized him yet.

'Oh man when they see who I am I'm so dead.' Jaune though to himself.

An Ursa then knocked Jaune's sword away and was about to slash him with his claw only for Jaune to quickly grab his retractable blade from the back of his belt and stab it into the chest of the Ursa. He then activated the dust that sent several volts of electricity into the Ursa causing it to slump to the ground instantly as it died. Jaune then rolled over to his sword and picked it up while butting his blade away.

"Jeez that guy is tearing through them." Yang commented to Nora as the two killed an Ursa Major.

Nora was to busy to talk though when another Ursa came only to be hammered by Nora.

Currently there were only about 16 Grimm left and they were starting to drop like flies.

The three teams met back up to make a final strike at the Grimm to finish them off while Jaune had been getting ready to charge at the Grimm with his sword again.

"Okay let's finish this." Pyrrah orders as the teams and Jaune charge forward.

The remaining Grimm were were sliced through like a hot knife through butter until one was left which was a large menacing Ursa Major that started to be covered in some odd kind off black dust coming off the bodies of the dead Grimm. The Ursa then began to grow in size and acquired more bone plates as it towered over the hunters in training.

"Oh shit." Jaune said as he got ready with his sword.

Meanwhile Yang, Ren, and Blake started to fire at it immediately after it grew only scratching it's skin and bouncing off it's armor.

"Guys be careful this one somehow got a lot tougher." Pyrrah said as she readied her sword.

Jaune then dashed forward and jumped onto the Ursa, then stabbed it with his sword only being able to dig it a few inches into it's body as he was thrown off.

The teams then charged at it lashing at the Ursa with their weapons only to stop as it threw them in several directions and then let out a primal roar.

"Okay that's it." Jaune said to himself as he channeled some of Tukson's aura and his own into his sword, giving it a light greenish glow.

He then attacked the Ursa for the last time as he made a large gash in its chest sending it to the ground and then stabbed it in the throat to make sure it wouldn't get up again.

But as soon as he looked at the teams he failed to notice that his hood had fallen off of his head.

"Jaune?" He heard a voice say in a questioning yet innocent manner.

' Awww I'm so screwed.' Jaune thought to himself

* * *

><p><strong>And cliffhanger. Sorry everybody but you'll have to wait till I'm done editing for me to make a new chapter.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay I hope I did better this time on this chapter. Bit I would like to thank all of you who review and give advice on my story it really helps and it is appreciated. And a quick thanks to everyone who gave me some idea for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Jaune?" He heard a voice say in a questioning yet innocent manner.<p>

' Awww I'm so screwed.' Jaune thought to himself.

"Jaune is that you?!" The person spoke again revealing herself to be Ruby.

"Oh yeah it's me, sorry for being gone for so long." Jaune spoke nervously with chills going down his spine.

"Where have you been, you've been issuing for two years!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red with fiery aura surrounding her.

"Wait, I have a perfectly good reason for not coming back." Jaune said trying to explain himself.

"And what would that be?" Pyrrah asked a little menacingly.

"Well you see I was kinda being trained by a ghost in a cave and he told me about an upcoming Grimm apocalypse." Jaune answered and then realized how ridiculous he sounded.

"You liar!" Yang shouted while being held back by Blake and Nora.

"Yang calm down!" Blake shouted trying to hold her back so she didn't kill the returning member of their group.

"Yeah I'm sure Jaune will tell us when he's ready." Nora said while also having difficulties holding the brawler.

"Yeah Yang just let him tell us the whole story." Ruby said to try and stop her sister from killing Jaune.

"Look I'll explain everything but I should probably meet with Professor Ozpin first." Jaune said as he noticed Cardin and Weiss sweating bullets.

"Fine but you better tell the truth." Yang huffed as she calmed down.

**Ozpin's office**

Jaune was extremely nervous as he walked to Ozpin's office only imagining what was in store for him.

"Hey Professor someone wants to talk to you." Yang said, still being a little angry with Jaune.

"And who is that Mrs. Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked as Jaune entered the room being followed by the other people who were on the mission.

"Hi sir, sorry I was gone for such a long time." Jaune said as a chill went down his spine as the man squinted his eyes at Jaune.

" you were reported dead a little over two years ago, would you mind explaining to me why you are here now?" Ozpin asked in a suspiciously cold tone.

Jaune then told everyone what had happened on the mission and what he has been doing over the years but left out the part about the job he did for Roman.

"Ok and how do we know you are telling the truth?" Ozpin asked Jaune while sending a glare at Weiss and Cardin.

"Well if this Tukson guy was a member of the White Fang why doesn't Jaune just tell us something only Blake and Tukson would know?" Ren recommended while looking at Blake.

"Ok sure." Jaune said as he started to listen to Tukson.

"Ok got it. Blake, Tukson sold you some book series called the Ninjas of Love even though you were to young to buy them." Jaune said as the Faunus blushed in embarrassment as everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"Is that true ?" Ozpin asked the girl even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Yes sir." Blake responded quietly after being embarrassed by Jaune.

"So now that we know your telling the truth I guess I should be expelling and for intentionally harming a fellow student to such degree." Ozpin said as the two started to panic and worry about what was about to happen.

"Wait, don't expel them sir." Jaune said to intervene while thinking of getting a little revenge later.

"And why not ?" Ozpin asked curiously as everyone else stared at him in stunned silence waiting for his answer.

"Well sir even if what they did was terrible if they hadn't done it I may have never grown to be this strong and I wouldn't know about the Grimm Fate coming to Remnant." Jaune answered to try and defend the two.

"So you would like me to let these two to continue learning here?" Ozpin asked him while leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes sir, but only because they have trained to be hunters and have worked hard over the years. Not to mention that we will need every hunter available to eliminate the Grimm." Jaune told the headmaster.

"Very well. But they will be taken off their teams for an undetermined amount of time until their respective teams ask for them to come back and any punishment you think they deserve within reason." Ozpin said to everyone in the room.

"Also sir I was wondering if I could continue to wander Remnant and try to destroy any areas with large amounts Grimm so that it may be easier when it comes?" Jaune asked the headmaster while earning a shocked look from everyone in the group.

"You can't be serious, you just got back and now you want to run off?" Yang shouted at the fellow blond. Ruby and Pyrrah also started to look angry, thinking that Jaune was going to leave again.

" I will allow this but you will bring teams RWBY, PNR, and team CFVY who had graduated last year. Also after this is settled you will be returning to school but you will have to take some extra classes to catch up and we will be giving you a field test to determine if you can match up with our fourth year students." Ozpin said to the blond knight causing everyone to brighten up a little, knowing that they were going with him.

"Thank you sir. But when I have to take the test can I chose my opponent." Jaune asked him while thinking about who he should fight with a small grim on his face.

"I don't see why not, as long as you chose an opponent who is in their fourth year here at Beacon." Ozpin tells him while typing something on his scroll.

"Ok I'll be back in a while to take the test but I should probably talk to everybody if that's ok with you sir?" Jaune asks hopping the professor would say no so he could avoid an awkward conversation with everyone.

"Sure but meet at the training arena in half an hour." Ozpin told them as he motioned for them to leave his office.

**Team JNPR's room**

"Ok I'm sorry for not coming back." Jaune stated as he started the conversation.

"You could have somehow told us where you were!" Ruby shouted at him.

"Well I kinda broke my scroll and didn't really know where the cave was located when I woke up." Jaune said trying to give an excuse.

"Look we know that it wasn't entirely your fault if anything it was Weiss and Cardin's." Ren said as they all diverted their attention to Weiss.

"Yeah Weiss, don't you have something to say?" Yang asked the heiress in a threatening way.

"Fine I'm sorry but in my defense you shouldn't have been at Beacon in the first place after forging your transcripts to get in." Weiss said while receiving angry glares from the people in the room.

"Well I guess that's the closest thing I'm going to get for an apology." Jaune mumbled while glaring daggers at the heiress.

"And how exactly are we supposed to trust you after you were gone for so long?" Ren asked Jaune causing the group to stare at him.

"Well I don't think I could earn your trust back after being gone for so long not to mention I will probably not work very well with any of you anymore. So what do you think I should do to earn your trust?" Jaune asked in a somber tone as he looked at everyone.

"Well first of all you are going to fight me because you were gone for so long and could've came back early. Oh and your next Ice Queen after what you and Cardin did to him." Yang told Jaune and Weiss while threateningly starring at the later with red eyes.

"Yang I think your going a bit overboard." Ruby protested to try and stop her sister from pummeling Jaune and Weiss.

"No Ruby it's fine, I could have came back to Beacon a lot earlier than when I did but I will have to postpone that fight for awhile since I have already decided who I want to fight for the field test." Jaune said to the sisters.

"Fine." Yang grunted while sitting back down next to Ruby.

"Ok now what do the rest if you want me to do, to show you that I can earn back your trust?" Jaune asked the rest of the group.

"You will never mention anything Tukson tells you about me to anyone ever again." Blake quickly told the blond while trying to think of anything else Tukson could have told him.

"Fair enough." Jaune replied after what Tukson told him about the girl when they were in Ozpin's office.

"Oh how about you make breakfast everyday Ren Ren doesn't!" Nora shouted excitedly.

"Um okay that doesn't seem to hard." Jaune said even though he thought he heard Ren mutter 'Oh thank you Monty.'

"Ren did you say something?" Jaune asked after hearing him.

"Oh nothing, but I already think your a trust worthy person Jaune and you stayed away to learn and train to defend Remnant and us if you think about it." Ren told him while also trying to make him go on to someone else.

"Okay and what about you two?" Jaune asked while looking at the two red heads.

"Jaune I'm just glad that your back, but you will be leading the team again because there is no way that I'm sitting through anymore leadership classes." Pyrrah said happily to Jaune because she could finally drop that boring class.

"Well at least that'll be easy." Jaune said while thinking off how much school work he would have.

"Jaune I'm just glad that your finally back." Ruby told the blond knight.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked curiously while hopping there would be something so he could avoid his fight with Yang.

"Yeah I'm sure." Ruby replied while looking at the clock in the room to check the time.

"Well we better get going so we aren't late." Jaune said as he got up to go to the training arena.

**At the Arena**

Ozpin and Glynda were waiting at the arena when the two teams walked in.

"So have you decided who you want to fight for the field exam." Ozpin asked.

"Actually sir I was wondering if I could fight two people?" Jaune asked as he approached Ozpin.

"And who do you have in mind ?" Ozpin asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I feel like I owe Cardin and Weiss a little punishment for what they did." Jaune said with a little rage showing as he made a fist with one of his hands.

" *Sigh* Fine but if either of them are in danger I will step in." Ozpin told him as he sent a message to Weiss and Cardin on his scroll.

After a couple of minutes Cardin and Weiss had entered the arena with their weapons.

"What did you need us for sir?" Cardin asked as he entered.

"You two were selected for 's field test and will be fighting him until I determine that any of you are in any danger." Ozpin told him as he went to the side of the arena.

"Ok sir." Cardin said with a stern expression.

The three all reached the center of the arena to have a little chat before the match.

"Look Arc I'm sorry for what I did back then but I can see why you need to do this so don't expect me to hold back." Cardin said to Jaune, trying to apologize for his actions.

"Then you know I will be fighting you two to the best of my abilities." Jaune responds while being slightly surprised by Cardin's change in character over the years.

"Hey why are you being so nice to him we were almost expelled!" Weiss shouted at Cardin while pointing at Jaune.

"Yeah but that was our own fault, and my team already trusts me enough to want me back so the punishment really only affected you." Cardin says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine but I want this over with so I can talk to my teammates soon." Weiss grunted as she walked away to her side of the arena with Cardin following behind her.

"Is everyone ready?" Ozpin asked while leaning against one of the arena walls but only received silence as the three prepared to face off.

"Then go." Ozpin said as he assumed they were now prepared.

Cardin had been the first to charge toward Jaune. Raising his mace he swung it diagonally only to have it knocked out of the way by Jaune's sword causing Cardin to stumble backwards. Weiss then used a glyph to launch herself at Jaune who rolled out of the way dropping his sword and pulling out his bow. Jaune then readied an explosive dust arrow and fired it at the Ice Queen who was sent flying to the wall of the arena from the force of the explosion.

"So Weiss how does it feel getting beat by a person who didn't go to a combat school?" Jaune mocked as he put his bow away and retrieved his sword.

"Shit up you imbecile!" Weiss growled as she got back up.

Cardin though had regained his composure and was back on his feet and was preparing to strike again. He then used the dust in his mace to send a stream of fire at Jaune who had reacted by taking an ice dust arrow from his quiver and shattered it on the ground in front of him creating a wall of ice that stopped the flames.

"Huh well I didn't expect that." Cardin said dumbfounded at what had just happened.

Jaune then decided to switch to the offensive and ran at Cardin who had his mace ready to block any attack Jaune had up his sleeve. Jaune then swung his sword downward at Cardin who blocked with his mace.

"Well what now?" Cardin said thinking they were at a stalemate.

"This!" Jaune said as he reached with one of his hands and then made a diagonal slash across Cardin's chest plate sending him to the ground.

"So do you submit?" Jaune asked the downed hunter in training while pointing his sword toward him.

"Yeah not by a long shot Arc." Cardin said as he noticed Weiss propelling herself into the fight again.

Weiss had sped at Jaune causing him to jump away from the attack and Cardin.

"Ok dimwit if we want to win this we will have to work as a team." Weiss said to Cardin who had just gotten back up.

"Good idea but I don't think I will last much longer." Cardin said while looking at the screen in the arena that showed him he was almost low on aura while Jaune and Weiss still had most of theirs.

"Then you better make it count." Weiss said as she prepared a red glyph.

Weiss had used the glyph to send fire dust from Myrtenaster at Jaune. Jaune had decided to dodge this time not wanting to use any of his arrows. As he dodged Cardin had appeared and hit him with his mace sending him a few feet away on his side.

"Don't let him get back up." Weiss ordered as she raced toward Jaune to try and end the fight.

As she got closer Jaune leaped to safety and got back up to try and fend off the two. Cardin once again tried to batter Jaune with his mace but this time Jaune caught the handle of it with one of his hands and threw him on top Weiss.

"Get off me you idiot!" Weiss shouted as she shoved Cardin off her.

"Aww is the little snow angel hurt?" Jaune mocked the heiress to try and get her to charge in blindly.

"Be quiet you stupid, uncoordinated, excuse for a hunter!" Weiss shouted angrily as her Rapier was now covered in ice dust that made a giant sword that she swung at Jaune.

'Okay maybe that wasn't a good idea.' Jaune thought to himself as he rolled away from the gigantic ice blade that made a deep slash in the floor of the arena.

'Yeah kid you might want to get some distance.' Tukson advised.

'Why are you just now giving me advice.' Jaune complained while running from more of Weiss's attacks.

'I thought you could handle it.' Tukson replied as Jaune pulled out his bow again and sent a fire arrow into the dust sword causing it to shatter.

'Uggh well could you just try to be quite and let me focus then.' Jaune complained to the ghost.

Meanwhile Cardin was practically wetting himself as he watched the two fight and decided that he should just stay out of the way.

"Ok I'm done." Cardin said as he ran to the sidelines to avoid the carnage.

"You coward!" Weiss yelled at him as Jaune prepared another arrow.

Jaune had then fired another fire arrow only for Weiss to dodge it with a glyph. Weiss then sent a wave of fire at him with her rapier to distract him. Jaune managed to dodge the flames only to find himself surrounded by several light blue glyphs.

"Oh crap." Jaune said to himself as Weiss appeared and started to bounce off the glyphs while giving him several cuts and bruises until she eventually sent him flying away.

"Humph you shouldn't have picked me as an opponent and saved yourself a trip to the infirmary." Weiss said while readying another attack.

'Ok Tukson I'm going to need some help here.' Jaune said to the ghost as he got back up.

'Fine kid but at least try to be more careful.' Tukson said to him while giving him some of his aura.

Jaune now had a faint green aura around his sword as Weiss sent herself toward him with another glyph. As she got close Jaune used his sword knock away her rapier and then hit her in the stomach with his free hand causing her to stumble and drop Myrtenaster and then kicked her away from it. She then got back up to try and retrieve her weapon only for Jaune to quickly get out his bow and fire an ice arrow at her freezing her legs and torso.

"Well doesn't this seem familiar." Jaune said as he approached the frozen heiress.

"Mr .Arc I believe that is enough." Ozpin said causing Jaune to stop his approach.

"Yes sir." Jaune sighed being slightly mad with the man for stopping the match.

"Now head to the infirmary you should need to get fixed up if you intend to fight the Grimm." Ozpin said as Jaune left the arena.

"Thank you headmaster." Weiss said as the ice around her shattered.

"It was nothing but you should try and not be so quick to anger if you intend to become a huntress." Ozpin said while Weiss picked up her weapon.

"Yes sir." Weiss groaned.

"Also you need to apologize to along with his and your team if you intend to continue learning here." Ozpin said as he walked off to leave Weiss to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I think that this is a bit better, sorry if you wanted them expelled but I intend to keep them around for later.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok sorry for not updating sooner the Wi-Fi was out in my area for a couple days. Also I would like to take this moment to say that I know people think Weiss and Cardin got off a little easy but I felt that if I had them expelled then I couldn't use them later in the story or have any redemption for them if I chose to.**

* * *

><p>Jaune was currently in the infirmary for his several burns, cuts, and bruises, so he decided to talk to Tukson while he waited.<p>

'So kid why are you being so nice to the people here after you got back?' Tukson asked him.

'Well I was gone for two years I thought I had to make it up to them.' Jaune explained to the ghost while wondering why he would ask that.

'Yeah but you were training to try and save the world so I don't think you should owe them anything.' Tukson pointed out.

'So it's not like it's a big issue.' Jaune retorted to the ghost.

'Really Jaune, you were betrayed and then stabbed in the back and as soon as you come back they act as if you owe them for being gone for so long.' Tukson explains to the blonde.

'I still don't see much of an issue.' Jaune replied while looking at the ghost.

'Okay so the fact that they could just take advantage of you owing them doesn't bother you at all?' Tukson asks him with an exhausted look on his face.

'Well I guess but they haven't done anything unreasonable yet.' Jaune answers as he sits up on the infirmary bed.

'And who is to say that they won't. They may be your friends Jaune but they could've changed a lot over the years.' Tukson warned the knight as he crossed his arms.

'Okay then what do you want me to do?' Jaune asks.

'You should tell them that you don't owe them anything by explaining the situation you were in.' Tukson told the blond as team RWBY and team JNPR entered the room, except for a certain Ice Queen.

"Jaune are you ok?" Ruby asked sounding a little worried.

"Yeah Ruby I'm fine just a couple scratches, I should be better in a few hours." Jaune said to the cloaked girl.

"So how was it living in a cave for so long?" Nora asked bluntly with a childishly curious look on her face.

"Well it wasn't so bad I got to train with one of Remnant's greatest heroes even though he was a bit intense." Jaune told his childish teammate.

"So was Alister a ghost like Tukson?" Blake asked Jaune because she was curious about the details.

"Yeah but why does that matter?" Jaune replied to the cat faunus.

"Well because that would mean that you could have come back anytime you wanted because you have Tukson with you so you could have brought Alister with you to Beacon after you woke up in the cave." Blake said causing the room to shift all their undivided attention to Jaune.

"Well I really didn't know what my..." Jaune was answering only to be cut off by Yang.

"You could have came back the whole time!" Yang shouted at the young knight.

"Ok Yang calm down and let him explain." Pyrrah told her so Jaune could finish.

"Thanks Pyrrah, what I was saying was that I didn't really know anything about my semblance or the situation I was in at the time and I kinda thought I was stuck there until Alister disappeared." Jaune said sheepishly while rubbing his head.

"So what, you didn't even try to leave!" Yang yelled.

"Sis calm down." Ruby says to her sister while grabbing her arm.

"No I will not calm down this guy could have saved all of us a lot of trouble if he didn't decide to stay in a cave for two years!" Yang shouted at her sister who was now getting a little scared.

"Yang leave her alone, it was my decision and I did it for several good reasons." Jaune explained only for Yang to turn back to him and her eyes flashed red for a few seconds.

"Like what?" Yang growled as she glared daggers at him.

"Well for example I didn't know where I was, I had just been given the chance to live up to my name by one of the greatest heroes in history, I had just been stabbed by a person I considered a friend, and finally I didn't know what would have happened when I would come back to Beacon!" Jaune snapped at the girl, letting his calm demeanor slip for a brief second.

"Whatever!" Yang grunted as she stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about her we probably should have stopped her from going off on you like that." Pyrrah apologized as Jaune started to get off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ren asked after Jaune started to head for the door.

"I'm just gunna go into town to restock on supplies and try to blow off some steam see you in a bit." Jaune told the group as he walked off, grabbing his weapons from his bedside.

Jaune decided to go into town to restock the arrows he used and get some dust for his blade. He eventually made his way to the airships at Beacon and got on one to go into Vale.

'Told ya kid, they think that just because you were gone you suddenly owe them for it.' Tukson said as Jaune took a seat in the ship.

'Be quiet, it was just Yang and Blake only contributed a little.' Jaune replied as the ship started to take off into Vale.

'Oh come on you need to stop being so nice to them all the time, you were stabbed by that ice girl and was left to die. I think that you have a perfectly good reason for not coming back.' Tukson argued.

'Fine you may be right but that doesn't mean that I know what they went through after I was gone. I mean really they kept my shield hung on a wall over the years like some kind of memorial.' Jaune replied as he started to feel his stomach turn from his motion sickness.

'So what, they kept it big deal. As soon as you got back you thought you had to immediately make it up to them like it was your fault!' Tukson complained.

'Look can we just talk about this some other time, I'm not feeling to good.' Jaune told the ghost as he started to look for a trash can to throw up in.

After another half hour the ship landed in Vale and Jaune went to a local dust shop to resupply his weapons.

'Okay Tukson have you calmed down?' Jaune asked while looking through the store.

'Yeah, but just remember to talk to them when you get back especially that blonde chick because she seems pretty mad about it.' Tukson told the knight.

'Okay fine, but I don't want you to talk bad about any of them again, except maybe Weiss and Cardin.' Jaune replied as he picked up the arrows and a couple canisters of dust.

As Jaune left after buying the materials he didn't notice a discolored figure place a piece of paper into his bag.

Jaune then headed back to Beacon to try and talk with everybody after storming out. He headed to his dorm room to put away his stuff but was stopped when he heard a knock on the door leaving the bag unattended on his bed.

"What do you want?" Jaune said while opening the door to none other than Yang.

'Oh this can't be good.' Jaune thought to himself as he instantly regretted answering the door.

"Well I was looking for Pyrrah to talk about an assignment but now seems like a good time for us to have a chat." Yang said, adding a little bit of emphasis on the end of the sentence.

"Fine just let me grab some things." Jaune groaned only to be grabbed by Yang.

"Oh no your not we need to talk." She said while dragging the poor blond away leaving his bow and arrows in the room.

Yang had dragged him all the way to a secluded training area that was only used by the teachers to tutor students.

"Ok now your going to get it Vomit boy." Yang said as she got ready to fight.

"Could you at least tell me why your so mad?" Jaune asked trying to avoid a fight with the girl.

"How about I tell you after I pummel you to a pulp." Yang replied with slight menace in her voice.

"Look are you sure you want to do this?" Jaune asked, questioning the reason behind the fight.

But instead of a response Jaune only saw Yang running at him to try and end the fight. Jaune still didn't have his sword drawn so he quickly moved to the side while tripping Yang, who fell flat on her face.

'Hahahaha' Tukson laughed in Jaune's head at what had just happened to the girl.

'Tukson shut up, now is not the time to be laughing.' Jaune said to him while pulling out his sword.

Yang had immediately gotten back up and was charging back at him with Ember Celicia. Jaune countered by using his sword to redirect the strikes away from him to try and tire Yang out.

"Would you take this seriously already!" Yang shouted at the blonde knight.

"Okay fine but you asked for it." Jaune said as he switched to the offensive and pushed her away with his sword.

Jaune then charged at Yang before she could regain her balance and hit her with his sword's handle only to have it blocked by one of her gauntlets. She then rolled back and fired several shots at Jaune witch he either dodged or used his aura to negate them.

'Could you just knock her out and end it already.' Tukson complained as Jaune continued to avoid the hail of bullets.

'Well I'm kinda hopping that she just stops fighting and says why she's so mad.' Jaune replied.

'Yeah good luck with that.' Tukson scoffed as the two started to hear a clicking sound.

'Oh look she is out of shells.' Tukson pointed out as Jaune got ready to attack again.

Jaune moved toward her and slashed downward only for the blade to be caught in between her gauntlets.

"Well this is pointless." Jaune said as he kicked Yang back and freed his weapon.

Yang had then quickly reloaded with some shells she kept on her a jacket and launched herself at him. As she got close Jaune used the flat side of his sword to block her punches and eventually knocked her back. He then swung the sword diagonally causing Yang to duck, but as she got back up she noticed that there was a few long strands of blond hair in the air.

'Oh shit.' Jaune thought to himself as Yang was covered in a thin layer of fiery aura.

Yang then unleashed a bombardment of hits on the knight, throwing him to the ground several yards away.

'Kid you might want to move.' Tukson warned alerting Jaune who rolled away as Yang slammed a fist into the ground at the spot he landed.

'Okay might need some help on this one.' Jaune said as Tukson sent some aura into him.

Jaune then put away his sword and charged at the brawler with his claw like hands. The two then exchanged several hits until Yang had started to hit harder and faster, eventually knocking Jaune away from the fist fight.

'Okay so that's not a good idea.' Jaune thought to himself as he took his sword back out.

He then was forced to block another fist from Yang who was continuing her assault. Jaune then used one of his claw hands to make a slash into one of her gauntlets. Yang then hit him in the chest sending him tumbling backwards until he got back on his feet.

'Ok just end it already.' Tukson said as he sent more aura into Jaune.

Jaune then went for a final strike at Yang who was ready to try the same thing. The result was Jaune dodging her fist and struck her in the back, knocking her out.

After awhile she woke up in the infirmary with a few bandages on with Jaune sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"That was a cheap shot." She argued only to receive a serious look from Jaune.

"That doesn't matter, now why were you so mad about my disappearance while everyone else was fine with it?" Jaune asked as he stood up from the chair.

"Fine, it was because of all the grief that you caused. It changed everyone. But now you come back and almost everyone welcomes you back so easily." Yang said.

"Look I know that I could've tried to come back earlier but you shouldn't be getting mad at me for that. I had found a way to protect everyone here by training with one of the strongest people to ever exist. I stayed away for so long so that when I came back I could protect all of you guys." Jaune said to Yang as he got ready to leave.

"But the people here could've helped you." Yang points out.

"Look I didn't think everything through and that is my fault. But you need to let it go. I'll already be explaining all of this to everybody else soon and you should understand that I didn't know what to do and I needed to be alone so I could focus on the threat coming to Remnant." Jaune answered as he walked out of the room while sending messages to the other members of team RWBY and JNPR telling them what happened and that he would talk to them later. He then headed back to his room to finally get his equipment back together, bit as he took everything out a note fell onto the bed. Jaune then picked it up and saw that it was a number for someone's scroll.

* * *

><p><strong>And done sorry for taking so long with it but it's done. Also sorry that it wasn't as long as the last chapter.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay I will be trying to do better at writing my future chapters. I hope I did better on this one. Also I'll be responding to comments again.**

**LadWatcher- Thanks for the comment and I agree that last chapter could have been better.**

**Guest from Nov 14, 2014- I really liked that comment and thought it was funny that you compared Jaune to Agent Washington from RVB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in a swamp on the outskirts south of Vale<strong>

Black dust was circling around the swamp until a single Beowolf wandered by after being separated from its pack and was swallowed by the dark substance and began to change. The dust went into the creature's body and it began to grow bone armor and started to mutate. It's jaw split like a spider and it then let out a devastating howl, signaling all the other Grimm in the area to its position as if it was assembling an army.

**Back at Beacon**

Jaune was sitting in his bed with the scroll number in his hand wondering who had put it in his bag.

'Tukson do you have any ideas who's this is?' Jaune asked as he put his bag of dust arrows on the floor of the room.

'Well kid there were plenty of opportunities for a person to put it there. But if I were to narrow it down it would either be a person who has keys to the room or anyone in the city who knows who you are or has heard of you.' Tukson explained as he looked at the questioning look on Jaune's face.

'Well I guess that narrows it down, but do you think I should call and see who it is?' Jaune said while fiddling with the paper in his hands.

'Kid I really don't care if it seems important then you should, but you have other things to worry about at the moment.' Tukson argued.

Jaune was about to respond he got a message on his scroll from Pyrrah that said to meet Ren, Nora, and team RWBY in the library.

'Well this can't be good.' Jaune thought to himself as he got off the bed and started to make his way to the library.

**Library**

Jaune walked into the room full of books and saw team RWBY and JNPR sitting at a table waiting for him.

"So what's this about?" Jaune asked as he sat down with the group while keeping an eye on Weiss.

"Look I know that none of us can really trust each other for the mission when team CFVY arrives, so we need to get past all of that here and now." Pyrrah stated while gaining the attention of the rest of the group.

"Look we know that you don't like Weiss but why do you not trust the rest of us?" Ruby asked with a sad look on her face.

"*Sigh* Ok it's just that she has been with you all here for two years while I've been gone and I thought that you all would've changed and I didn't know if I could trust any of you after I was gone for so long." Jaune confessed.

"Why, we are your best friends?" Nora asked childishly.

"That's what I thought Weiss was and she stabbed me through the chest." Jaune answered, getting a little annoyed.

"But we are nothing like her!" Nora shouted while pointing at the heiress.

"Hey!" Weiss responded to Nora's accusation.

"Yes I know but she has been with you all for the past two years and I didn't really know what all happened while I was gone." Jaune said truthfully to the group.

"Jaune, we missed you every single day you were gone, some more than others but you will always be able to trust us no matter what happens." Ren said as he gave a quick glance at Ruby and Pyrrah, that went unnoticed by the dense blond.

"Thanks Ren I was just a little worried that's all." Jaune said while Tukson still had his suspicions.

"Good, now I guess we should talk about what you did over the two years you were gone." Pyrrah said to move on to a new topic.

"Ok what do you want to know?" Jaune asked, knowing that this wouldn't end well.

"Oh just the basics your training, how you lived, your travels to Vale, any girls you met." Pyrrah said while blurting out the last one quickly.

"What was that last one?" Jaune asked because she said it to fast.

"Nothing!" Pyrrah responded while blushing a little bit.

"Ok...well to answer your first one I trained in a cave most of the time with a spirit of an ancient warrior named Alister, who taught me how to use aura and swordsmanship, I would usually hunt near the cave or go fishing for food, and as to how I arrived in Vale was after he disappeared I started to travel back to Vale while eliminating Grimm hoards around villages." Jaune said, answering the questions he heard.

"So why don't you tell us a little but more about this Alister guy." Blake questioned, intrigued about the concept of an ancient ghost.

"Well he was a hero who fought in Remnant a long time ago and he told me about how back when he was alive that there were three monstrous Grimm that laid waste to Remnant. The only way that they were stopped was when they had gathered an army to defeat the Grimm and eventually returned order to the land. He was a great hero who fought for the world and he told me everything he knows about the species of Grimm he referred to as the fates." Jaune answered with a smile, showing his admiration for the deceased hero.

"So what do these Grim Fates do exactly?" Ren asked politely.

"They supposedly have the ability to control Grimm and send out a black dust that they send out before they arrive to make an army full of destructive monsters." Jaune described to him while looking at his hands as his demeanor saddened a little.

"So the Ursa we fought in the forrest was one of its advanced Grimm." Pyrrah stated to the group.

"Yes it was, but the effects of the black dust can have a variety of effects on Grimm, from giving them increased strength and more armor to mutating them into new beings altogether." Jaune explains as the tension in the room thickened.

"Well I guess we can talk about this more when team CFVY arrives tomorrow. The only thing left to talk about is if the Ice Queen should accompany us." Yang says, slightly agitated.

"That decision is up to your team and we really shouldn't get involved." Ren stated to try and avoid getting involved with the punishment.

"No Ren this involves all of us so we all need to decide if she can join in on the mission or not." Jaune said, stopping Ren and the rest of his team from leaving.

"Thanks Jaune." Ruby said quietly as the rest of team JNPR sat back at the table.

"So Weiss do you think that you can work with the team after what happened?" Blake asked the heiress while certain members of team JNPR and team RWBY glared daggers at her. (Cough cough Pyrrah and Ruby)

"I think that I at least deserve a second chance after working with all of you for the past two years but it's your choice whether you allow me to join or not." Weiss stated to defend herself.

"I think that we should just leave her here on this one since it is such an important job." Pyrrah said while looking at everyone else for their opinions.

"I don't see why we don't just take a vote and see who wants Weiss on the mission or not." Ruby said, trying not to voice her opinion out loud.

"Fine everyone who wants Weiss on the mission raise your hand." Pyrrah said causing a four of the seven people to raise their hands.

The people who raised their hands being Blake, Ren, Norra, and the most sip priding of all Jaune.

"What! Why would you want her to come with us for the mission?" Yang shouted at the knight, thinking he was crazy.

"A couple reasons actually she has been training with you all for a long time now, her specialty with dust may come in handy, and finally we need every person available to help out with eliminating the Grimm hoards in Remnant." Jaune answered calmly to his fellow blonde.

'Your just hopping she gets hurt aren't you.' Tukson said to him, earning a small smirk from Jaune.

"Fine, at least now all we have to do is wait for team CFVY to arrive tomorrow and then we can start." Ruby sighed at the conclusion of the vote.

The teams then filtered out of the library to prepare for the mission. Jaune decided to quickly get back to his team's dorm room to try and call the unknown number he had received earlier. But what he didn't know was that a certain reaper was following him. As Jaune walked into the room he picked up the scroll number from his bed and was about to dial it when he saw a corner of Ruby's cloak in the doorway.

"What is it Ruby?" Jaune asked as he walked over to the door while putting the number in his pocket.

"Well um I wanted to ask you a question?" Ruby said while looking a little nervous.

"Ok what is it?" Jaune asked curios as to what the girl wanted to ask.

"...Did you miss us?" Ruby said after taking a small pause, as if changing her original question before asking.

"You mean like team RWBY and the rest of my team?" Jaune asked her while rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Yes, that's what I mean." Ruby answered quickly.

"Well of course I missed you guys, except Weiss of course. But I could never stop thinking of the rest of you the whole time I was gone, it was part of the reason I was gone for so long was so I could protect you all when I got back." Jaune said with a kind, smile on his face.

"Thank you, I guess I better go get ready for tomorrow then." Ruby said quickly and then dashed down the hall using her semblance.

"Well I wonder what that was all about?" Jaune asked himself while Tukson mentally face palmed at the question but decided to leave it alone.

'So are you going to call that number now kid?' Tukson asked as Jaune went back into the room, and closed the door behind him.

'Yeah just give me a second.' Jaune replied as he pulled out the number and his scroll.

Jaune started to dial the number and heard the scroll ring until the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey kid, how've you been?" Jaune heard the familiarly happy voice say, recognizing it as Roman Torchwick.

"What do you want?" Jaune asked in a serious tone, wondering what the criminal mastermind wanted with him.

"Well that's not very nice. But I guess you want to get straight to business then." Roman said sounding slightly disappointed with Jaune.

"*Sigh* I'm doing fine Roman but what is it that you had me call you for?" Jaune groaned as he asked again.

"Well your not in a good mood, but maybe I have something to cheer you up. I've found a rare source of dust completely untouched by civilization, it's south of Vale and I was wondering if you wanted to go clear the Grimm out of it for me?" Roman asked happily on the other end of the call while lighting a cigar.

"And why do you want me to do this exactly?" Jaune asked the crime boss .

"Well Neo said that she liked working with you personally I have no idea why and I though that you might want some old weapons and equipment that is also there." Roman answered as he imagined what he could do with all the raw dust in that area.

"What do you mean by old weapons and equipment?" Jaune said curious at what else was there.

"Ha I thought you might be interested. The area where the dust is at, is also where a squadron of hunters nearly died during the Human and Faunus war, with the captain of them fighting off a horde of Grimm so the others could escape." Roman explained to him.

"And why would I want anything from a dead soldier?" Jaune asked, slowly becoming impatient with the man.

"I thought you would never ask, the captain of those soldiers was none other that Tomas Arc, brother of the General James Arc, also known as the white guardian during the war." Roman answered with a smirk on his face, knowing what the boy would ask next.

"Why do you think I would be interested in him Roman?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Because he had an old family crest that belonged to the Arc family and I thought that you may want it right kid or should I call you by your name, Jaune Arc." Roman said, ending the sentence in a cold and serious tone.

"We will talk about this later Roman." Jaune said as he was about to hang up when he heard the door to his room unlock.

"Ok kid I'll see you at Junior's bar in a few days then." Roman said as Jaune turned off the scroll.

The door to the room then opened with the rest of the team JNPR entered with bags of gear packed for the trip.

"Hey Jaune are you ready for tomorrow?" Nora asked as she went over to her bed.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but we should all go to bed if we want to be alert for the mission, so everyone should get ready for bed." Jaune answered as he went to go put on some pajamas in the bathroom not knowing that a certain red head was watching him from her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>And done I hope that chapter met everyone's expectations. Also sorry it wasn't posted earlier but I was a little busy when I was writing it.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay I guess I'll be responding to comments this time since I've got nothing to say. Also sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy with school projects and the first chapter for a different story I intend to post later. And last but certainly not least Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays.**

**Jace Beleren- I will consider it but don't expect anything. Also thank you for explaining the Butt monkey thing because I had no idea what that was until it was explained.**

**The Night Hunter- Thanks for the comment I know I did poorly on the plot for the last few chapters but thanks for sticking with the story.**

**Malcho1234- It's my first story what do you expect. I also just didn't want it to be like every other revenge story when the character comes back and everything instantly turns to shit for everyone besides him/her. (No offense to anyone who writes revenge stories like that, I enjoy them but I just wanted to do something different.)**

* * *

><p><strong>And with that let the chapter begin<strong>

**Morning at Beacon**

Jaune had just woken up with the rest of his team who were now getting ready for the day.

"Ok while you three get your gear packed I'll go check if team RWBY is awake." Jaune told his teammates as he walked across the hall to get team RWBY.

Meanwhile at the air shuttle at Beacon.

Team CFVY had just gotten off of an airship and the team started walking toward the school.

"So what is it that Ozpin is having us do again?" Fox asked while walking behind Coco.

"He wants us to join up with two teams here at Beacon and eliminate a couple large groups of Grimm around Vale, and Fox at least try to listen next time we get briefed so we don't have to repeat it for you got it." Coco said, being a little agitated after having to repeat the mission to him.

"Sorry, I'll listen next time." Fox said nervously and then muttered something under his breath about how bossy she was being.

"Did he tell us what teams we were working with?" Yatsuhashi said with a blank face.

"Um...Yeah he said that we will be working with team RWBY and team JNPR for the mission." Coco answered, slightly surprised that the silent member of their team talked.

"Don't you mean team PNR?" Velvet asked sadly, because she had heard of Jaune disappearing about two years ago.

"No, Velvet apparently they found their leader earlier this week and he will be accompanying us on the mission." Coco said with a slight smile, knowing that the news would cheer her up.

Velvet then had a small smile on her face while she thought about talking to the one who protected her from Cardin and his team during her second year at Beacon.

**Back at Beacon**

Jaune had just knocked at the door and waited awhile until he heard no response.

'Are they still asleep?' Jaune thought to himself as he knocked louder, and then started to hear movement in the room.

The door then opened slowly as a sleepy looking Yang opened the door dressed in her pajamas while yawning.

"What is it Vomit boy?" She asked sleepily and stretched an arm above her head.

"We need to get ready for the mission, why are you guys still asleep?" Jaune asked quickly as he saw her eyes widen as she slammed the door and went to wake the rest of her team.

'Great, now we're probably going to be late to meet with team CFVY.' Jaune thought to himself as he walked back to his team's dorm. He then opened the door and saw that his team was already packed for the mission.

"So is team RWBY ready to go?" Pyrrah asked as she lifted a dark red backpack off her bed, and prepared to leave.

"No they're not, they just woke up." Jaune sighed, as he went to grab his supplies.

"How long until you think they'll be packed?" Ren asked curiously, while he slid his guns into the sleeves of his cloths.

"Probably about twenty minutes or so." Jaune estimated, as a loud knock was heard on their door.

Jaune walked over to answer the door only for it to burst open with team RWBY on the other side with several hastily packed bags of equipment for the mission.

"Ok we're ready to go." Ruby sighed as her and her team stood at the door, catching their breaths after packing.

**A few minutes later in Ozpin's office**

The three teams had gathered in the large office and were ready to embark on their mission.

"Now that you are all here I can go over the specific details of your mission, thank to we now know that the Grimm in Remnant will be stronger and bolder with each passing week, so I will be sending you to take out large Grimm nests that have been located by some of our hunters which they deemed to be threat if their population grows larger. You will be going North to destroy three Grimm nests, the numbers in each nest are unknown so be careful, now I will send the coordinates of each nest to your scrolls when you leave. Farewell and good luck." Ozpin ended in a cold and serious tone as the teams gathered up and left the room.

**Outside Beacon**

"So which nest are we going to hit first?" Pyrrah asked as they all opened their scrolls.

When they opened the file Ozpin sent them they saw three red dots on a map displaying where the nests were.

"Let's see what we may have to go up against with the closest one then work our way up." Coco said as they clicked on the dot that was closest to Vale.

When they pressed it a picture came up of a large cave along with a small file.

"Ok so they've spotted several young Death Stalkers exiting the cave when they scouted it, meaning that we will be dealing with them along with a few fully grown ones." Coco said as she read the file.

"We definitely need to get rid off that one since it posses such a big threat." Jaune added as most of the others nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled we will eliminate the Death Stalkers first and then move on to the next one, let's move out." Coco said in a slightly commanding tone as everyone put their scrolls away and started to leave Vale.

**In a forrest North of Vale**

The teams had just left Vale and were walking in the direction of the cave with Coco, Nora, Yatsuhashi, and Yang in the front of the group, Weiss, Ruby, Ren, and Fox in the back and Jaune, Blake, Pyrrah, and Velvet in the center.

They continued walking until the sun started to go down and they set up camp.

"Okay every one we will have multiple people on watch during each shift, and at least one Faunus will be in each one so Blake, Fox, and Velvet you three will need to take multiple shifts got it." Coco explained with everyone gathered around the fire pit they had set up.

"So who should take the first watch?" Jaune asked looking around the fire for anyone who would volunteer.

"I'll go first." Blake said mildly as the group looked toward her.

"Ok thank you, and since you went first how about you pick who will stay up with you." Coco said nicely to the cat Faunus.

"Hmmm I guess I'll go with Pyrrah and Ren." Blake said earning a grunt from Nora, who had talked about sharing a tent with Ren on the way through the forest.

"That's fine, now everyone set up your tents and I guess Fox, Jaune, and Ruby will take the next shift in two hours." Coco said as she started to set up her tent along with everyone else.

Everyone had their tents set up in a matter of minutes, except team RWBY who were still going through their stuff.

"Who was supposed to pack the tents?" Yang asked the rest of her team while looking through the rest of her bag.

"Weiss I thought I told you to do it." Ruby said in a slightly upset tone.

"Well this wouldn't of happened if we woke up on time." Weiss argued after she realized that she forgot to pack them.

"Hey are you guys still setting up?" Jaune asked curiously as he approached the three members of the team.

"No, we left our tents at Beacon." Ruby sighed as she looked down at the forest floor.

"Well I guess two of you could sleep in the tent Nora brought since she keeps insisting on sharing one with Ren." Jaune told them as he continued to think where the other two would sleep.

"Maybe the other two can just share tents with you and Pyrrah." Ruby suggested with a slight blush on her face that went unnoticed.

"I guess that would be fine but who's going with who?" Jaune asks the three.

"Well Ruby and I should take Nora's extra tent while Weiss takes Pyrrah's and Blake can share with you since those two are on first shift." Yang said while Ruby made a quiet grumbling noise that also went unnoticed by the others.

"Fine I'll go tell the rest of my team then." Jaune said as he went to tell the rest of his team the sleeping arrangements.

The first shift had gone by quickly with no problems and the three had then woken up Jaune, Fox, and Ruby for their shift after Jaune and Ruby explained the sleeping arrangements with their teammates who were done with their shift.

"So any idea on how we are going to get rid of the Grimm in the cave?" Ruby asked the other two as they were watching the perimeter.

"Well I would say that we would need to lure out some of the juvenile Death Stalkers and have our teammates with heavy weapons take them out." Jaune suggested while Fox remained silent.

"I guess that seems like a good idea but we should..." Ruby was saying only to be interrupted by Fox.

"Shhh Be quiet." He interrupted as he motioned over to a small pack of Boarbastuck that were getting close to the camp.

"What do you think we should do?" Ruby asked after taking out Cresent Rose in scythe form.

"We should try to take them out silently so we don't alert any other Grimm in the area." Fix whispered as he readied his gauntlets and Jaune drew his sword.

"Got it Fox you can take the ones closer to the camp while we flank them from the sides." Jaune said as they moved to attack the Grimm.

Fox had landed in front of them and got into his fighting stances while the Boarbastuck were taken by surprise and prepared to charge. Two of the pig like Grimm ran at Fox at full speed only for him to grab one by it's tusks and throw it at the other sending them back to the pack of Grimm. Then Jaune and Ruby appeared from the sides and started to cut through some of the Grimm while Fox made his way over to them by crushing the Boarbastuck with several heavy hits from his gauntlets. After a few more minutes of killing the remaining Grimm the three headed back to the camp to continue their watch.

The rest of the night was uneventful and eventually the sun rose and the teams were packing up to move on.

"We will be nearing the Grimm nest by noon so everyone needs to be prepared, also we will be devising the plan to eliminate said nest when we get close to the cave so anyone with a plan of attack will give their suggestions when we get there." Coco told everyone as they finished packing and moved on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone I will try to get better at updating more often again. Also does anyone know any popular theories as to what Velvet's weapon is, I know it's the box but I don't really have any idea what it does. And finally I will be posting a new pole either this week or next week for a future element I want to add in the story but no spoilers until I've got it done**. **Thanks for reading also do any of you think I should start on my second story or should I wait until I'm done with this one.**


	13. Chapter 13 reposted

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or it's characters.**

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Ok before I start I would like to tell everyone that I will be leaving the poll up for another chapter or two because I want to give some of the characters more time to get some more votes.**

**Also I would like to apologize for the chapter 'not being found when it was posted the first time.' **

* * *

><p>The group was finally near the cave and had stopped to formulate a plan for dealing with the Death Stalkers.<p>

"So does anyone have any ideas?" Coco asked as the group gathered in a circle.

"Well I thought that we could have our faster fighters cause a distraction while the ranged and explosive ones kill the juvenile Death Stalkers that will come out if the cave." Jaune suggested, gaining the attention of the group.

"It seems like a decent plan but what if the adult Death Stalkers come out with them?" Fox asked while he looked at Jaune for a solution.

"Then we should try to take them out first while the speed fighters take out the younger ones since their armor shouldn't be as dense as the fully grown ones." Jaune replied earning a slight nod from the people in the group.

"Ok the we will have Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Ren, and Fox on the speed team and Nora, Yang, Velvet, Jaune and myself with the explosives while Pyrrah and Yatsuhashi stay back and see if either team needs help." Coco ordered causing the groups to organize.

Jaune had gone with his group while the others went near the cave and started to fire off several bullets into it, eventually a bunch of the the young Death Stalkers and two of the adults charged out of the cave while the team moved back to get some distance. Jaune then readied a fire arrow and fired it at one of the adults, the arrow flew into the Grimm's tail and detonated sending pieces of it everywhere as it let out a horrific screech. Then Nora and Yang were unleashing an onslaught of bullets and grenades on the crippled Grimm that put several cracks and holes in its boney exoskeleton.

"Don't let up!" Coco ordered as she started to mow down some of the juvenile ones with her mini gun.

While they were doing that the other group was taking out the majority of the juvenile Death Stalkers. Ruby was with Blake and the two were slicing through them while Ren was covering them with his guns.

They then stopped when they felt the ground shake as a giant Death Stalker slowly made it's way out of the cave and let out a terrifying screech, stunning the group.

"Pyrrah, Yatsuhashi stall it!" Coco shouted, causing the two to join the battle with Yatsuhashi leaping from the tree and landing on the giant Grimm's bone armor while stabbing his sword into it.

"Wait up!" Pyrrah called as she rolled out of some bushes and fired several rounds from Miló in rifle form at the Grimm with no effect.

The bullets had only irritated the Death Stalker causing it to shake Yatsuhashi off with his sword, revealing that the massive blade had only left a small dent in its shell.

"We need to get over there and help them!" Ruby panicked as she dodged a strike from one of the young Death Stalkers.

"Do you guys think you can handle the rest of them?" Fox asked in a cold tone as he smashed his fist into one of the Grimm, sending it flying away into the one that had attacked Ruby.

"Sure just be careful." Ruby replied as she avoided another attack.

Fox then raced over to Pyrrah and Yatsuhashi to help them with their opponent.

"Velvet go help them with that overgrown insect." Coco told her teammate with a look of confidence on her face.

"Okay." Velvet answered as she went to go help the others.

"Was that a good idea?" Jaune asked as he launched another explosive arrow at the adult Death Stalkers.

"Don't worry about her, she was with our part of the group for a reason." Coco replied with a small smile on her face.

Velvet was now standing next to Pyrrah and had pulled out her box and opened it, pulling out what looked like a small wooden wand. The box and the wand then began to glow a scarlet red color, gaining the attention of her two teammates who were a lot closer to the Grimm.

"Oh shit we better get away from this thing." Fox told Yatsuhashi, getting the two to sprint away from the creature.

After the two had moved several small balls of red dust raced out off the box and flew above the giant Death Stalker with a small trail of fire behind each sphere. Then Velvet swung her wand down causing the spheres to break apart and send a large cloud of red dust onto the creature that suddenly ignited and created a chain of explosions that engulfed the Grimm and some of the area around it.

"Did I get it?" Velvet asked herself as the smoke from the explosion drifted away revealing the a Death Stalker with it's claws and tail over it's torso and legs which prevented most of the explosion from doing any major damage even though it now had several scorch marks on it.

"It barely hurt it!" Velvet said disappointed that the attack didn't do more damage.

The Death Stalker then let out another high pitched screech and charged towards Velvet and Pyrrah preparing to rip them apart with its claws. As it got closer the two had a look of fear on their faces as it got close and raised it's pincers to smash the two only for them to be stopped by Fox and Yatsuhashi.

"Thanks guys." Velvet sighed in relief not noticing that the scorpion was raising it's stinger to skewer the Faunus.

But as the Grimm was about to strike an arrow hit in between the stinger and tail and then detonated, leaving only a stub from where it was.

"Are you guys ok!" Jaune shouted from his position as he readied another arrow.

"Yeah we're fine, thanks Jaune!" Pyrrah yelled back, letting the blonde return to his fight.

Meanwhile Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Ren were almost done with the young Death Stalkers.

"Ok after this we should go help Pyrrah with the Queen." Ruby told the group as she sliced through another Grimm with Crescent Rose.

"Queen?" Ren asked, wondering why Ruby had called it that.

"You know since it's bigger than the rest and because they're bugs." Ruby explained.

"Will you two just focus!" Weiss shouted as she used some fire dust from her Rapier to burn several of the other Grimm to death.

"Fine." Ruby grumbled.

The rest of their fight ended quickly as they mercilessly killed the remaining Death Stalkers and got ready to help with the 'Queen'.

Ruby, Ren, and Blake started to shoot at the Death Stalker to distract it while Weiss had used ice dust to freeze it's legs to the ground.

"Yatsuhashi let's take out the arms." Fox said as he raced over to the Grimm and broke off one of its arms while Yatsuhashi used his sword to cut the other one off.

"Velvet finish it off!" Fox shouted as the group jumped away from the large Death Stalker.

Velvet then used her wand to send out more dust spheres that then turned into several red spikes which were sent at the Grimm piercing into it's bone shell and then detonating, leaving the Grimm with several holes in it's body as it bled out.

Jaune, Yang, and Nora were now down to the last adult Death Stalker. Jaune had switched to his sword and charged at the Grimm. The Death Stalker tried to swipe at Jaune only for him to jump on its claw and cut off it's stinger. Jaune then leaped off the Grim while Nora shot several grenades at it, covering it with several pink explosions which left nothing but a charred Grimm which Yang proceeded to destroy by hitting it's head with her Gauntlets.

"Good job everyone." Coco said as the groups met back up in front of the cave to rest.

"Should we check the cave for any more Death Stalkers?" Ruby asked the group while she put away Crescent Rose.

"Don't worry about it, Velvet can you go and take care of the cave." Coco said while she looked into the cave.

"Ok." Velvet said quietly and then used her wand to send fire dust into the cave which then detonated, causing the cave to collapse with anything inside it.

"Good now we should start moving to the next Grimm nest." Coco told the group as she pulled out her scroll to see what the next location was.

"It looks like it's in a forest just North of here and seems to be a hunting ground for a large pack of Beowolves." Coco stated and then put the scroll back.

"Then let's get moving!" Nora shouted as she grabbed Ren's arm and started to sprint south.

"Nora it's the other way." Ren told his girlfriend in a somber tone.

The group was now heading south to the next Grimm nest with each person having several things on their minds about the future.

'So Tukson how've you been doing?' Jaune asked his companion, trying to get a conversation going.

'I've been fine, although it's kinda boring just sitting here in your subconscious.' Tukson replied with a sigh.

'Well that's not good, anything you want to talk about?' Jaune questioned in hopes that he could get a conversation going.

'A couple of things actually. But let's start with that job Roman wants you to do when you get back to Vale.' Tukson said to his host, awaiting a response.

'I don't see anything wrong with it I get to gather an old family relic and get rid of a Grimm nest the only thing he'll be getting out of the job is a small abandoned dust mine.' Jaune replied nonchalantly as he continued to walk with the group.

'Really you're going to be working with the mute chick again and you don't even know why Roman wants all the dust that's still in the mine.' Tukson argued back.

'Well she wasn't that bad to work with and I doubt that Roman will do anything to sinister or else he'd just be stealing the dust like the last time. Can we just change the subject?' Jaune said, getting slightly annoyed with the ghost.

'Fine, how about we talk about all the girls going after you?' Tukson asked with a devious smirk.

'What?!' Jaune replied as he tripped and fell face first into the dirt.

"Jaune are you ok?" Blake asked with slight look of concern on her face along with a couple of the other girls who were with the group who had stopped to check on Jaune.

"Yeah I'm fine I just got a little distracted." Jaune replied as he got back up to continue walking.

"Well that's good to know just be more careful." Pyrrah said and then went back to her spot in the formation.

"Yeah, the last thing we need is to carry a knocked out vomit boy the rest of the way." Yang mocked as she slapped him on the back, while she walked over to her spot.

"Would you stop calling me that!" Jaune shouted at his fellow blonde.

"Nah it's to much fun to mess with you." Yang replied with a large smile across her face.

"Sis just leave him alone." Ruby complained as she glared at Yang.

"Fine I'll leave him alone for now." Yang said to appease her.

"Would you all stop talking we need to get moving! Jaune you get up here so you don't distract the team." Coco shouted from the front causing the group to snap out of it and start moving again with Jaune now up in the front of the group.

'Thanks a lot Tukson now I'm in trouble.' Jaune said to the ghost sarcastically.

'Hey I don't see a problem with you falling flat on your face it was hilarious.' Tukson said while he held in some laughs.

'Whatever I just hope we can get back to Vale soon.' Jaune replied in a sour tone as the group continued to walk in the direction of the next nest.

**Meanwhile in Vale**

Roman was visiting Junior in his club to discuss business with Neo being closely behind him.

"So Junior how's it been?" Roman asked as he took a seat in one of the booths.

"It's been fine there hasn't been any problems with the job you've been having my henchmen do but we're running low on dust to complete it." Junior replied as he took a seat and waved to one of his thugs to get him a drink.

"Don't worry about it you'll have all the dust you could ever need in a couple of weeks." Roman assured the man.

"Well that's good I guess, but what have you been doing while we've been finishing our part of the job?" Junior questioned with a slight look of concern on his face.

"That's not your problem all you need to do is fallow your instructions and then we'll all be filthy rich by the end of the year." Roman responded as he got up and left the club with Neo tailing behind him.

"Neo I want you to see if you can keep some tabs on Blondie." Roman told the girl as they continued to walk.

Neo only responded with a small nod and a smile as she disappeared in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now everyone. And since the chapter is over I would like to thank TheWindWalkersDream for giving me the idea for Velvet's weapon. Please continue to read and review.<strong>


	14. Poll results

**A/N: And the poll is over, the results are in so here we go the winner...**

**Harem with 16 votes**

**Neo in 2nd with 8 votes**

**Blake and Pyrrah for 3rd with 7 votes**

**Yang and Ruby with 6 votes **

**Love triangle with 5 votes**

**Coco, Velvet, and no one each with 2 votes**

**And Weiss with 1 vote**

**So I guess a lot of you want Jaune to have a harem, but remember this is mostly an adventure story so their won't be to many romantic scenes.**

**(Mostly because I've never made one before) **

**So I'm going to try and add a little of that in the next chapter and see how it goes, and I would also like to tell you that I will not have all the girls who were on the poll in the harem I will set up a new poll (I know ugggg) and see which 4 get the most votes to be in the harem.**


End file.
